Reincarnation (Discontinued) - Rewrite is Up
by Vol De La Mort
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

**Reincarnation**

 **Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Harry Potter is not Mine.**

* * *

-1-

Cersei Baratheon held her recently birthed child, Robert II Baratheon in her tired arms. She was exhausted, after hours upon hours of labor she had finally delivered her beautiful son to the world. Her only grievance was that the child had black hair and blue eyes instead of her own green eyes and blonde hair. Nevertheless, Cersei fell in love with her beautiful baby the moment she laid eyes on him. Robert had just left the room a few minutes ago, after presenting her with a stag's pelt and the naming of their child.

"Thank you Cersei. We may have never seen eye to eye but for this, for him, I will try. The boy deserves a family, and we will give it to him, it may not be real for us but it will be for him." Robert whispered to her as he beheld his first born son and heir.

"You can name him if you'd like." she said, the exhaustion she'd been feeling was replaced with shock at Robert's small speech.

"Robert..." the King said slowly, Cersei smiled wryly at the terrible naming sense but alas, she had given her permission. "After you?" she said, raising an eyebrow prompting Robert to answer."Yes after me." the King chuckled, his deep voice rumbling throughout the chamber.

"This boy will be the man I never was, the man I've always wanted to be. He will be a better King, a better father, fighter, husband-" here Robert turned to the grimacing Cersei and continued "-and most of all, a better Baratheon than I ever was." He kissed the top of the baby's head and returned the boy to his mother.

"Well, that's nice and all but we really can't call both of you Robert now can we?" Cersei said as she held her child close to her breast. "No we can't, I'll let you handle that one." the King laughed and bid the mother and child good night before making his way out.

"Not even a day's old and you're already changing Westeros. My little black Lion...my dear Robin. Even if you're not Jaimie's, you are still mine." she said. She laid her sleeping angel beside her and went to sleep.

* * *

News of the Crown Prince's birth had reach every corner and crevice of Westeros, even beyond the wall and some parts of Essos. Everyone of note send their congratulations and gifts, some friends of the King. Most were trying to curry favor with the ruler of the land, though Robert didn't even bother with the letters, he only opened four, one of them from his dearest friend Ned Stark, the Lord Paramount of the North. The other two was from his brothers, The Lord Paramount of the Stormlands Renly Baratheon and the Lord of Dragonstone, Stannis.

The last letter was from The Lord Tywin Lannister of the Westerlands. Robert knew that son of a whore would try to use this as an opportunity to increase his power base, Robert knew not of how he was going to to it, but he knew. His instincts were screaming at him, and Robert Baratheon did not win the rebellion and toppling the gods damned Targaryens from the Iron Throne by ignoring his instincts.

Putting aside the Old Lion in his head, Robert made his way to his chambers and smiled as he was greeted by a laughing Cersei who was tickling the baby, making it squeal in happiness. "Come Robin! You will be king one day! You can't lose to this old woman in fight now can you?" the Queen cooed at her child.

"Robin eh? That's a good name." Robert said as he walked into the room, surprising Cersei. "I suppose so. He loves that name. Here, he's never really seen you has he?" Cersei asked as she held the baby at arms length, wanting Robert to take him. Not replying, Robert took the Prince from her arms and brought him close to his face. "You look just like Renly when he was a babe!" Robert exclaimed as the baby stared into his eyes.

"Aye boy, I'm your father!" the king chuckled as he lightly pinched the baby's puffy cheeks. Little Robin laughed at the action and brought his hands to Robert's face and started tugging on his beard, making the king wince lightly.

"He's a Baratheon alright." the king muttered, shooting a half-glare at the smirking Cersei. Looking back at his son, Robert smiled. This was _his son._ Already Robert's paternal instincts were rising up inside of him like a tidal wave. 'My son...and..wife?' he thought to himself questioningly as he looked at the still smirking Cersei. 'I-i have a family' he thought. Suddenly, the world wasn't so damned grey anymore. He had an actual son! A boy that would call him father and look up to him for guidance.

Even now Robert could feel some of his old hatred fading away as he stared at his beautiful baby boy.

'Yes...a family Robert. You don't need me anymore, I am but a ghost of the past. A past that should be long forgotten... Please Robert...let it go... let me go...' A familiar voice that shouldn't have been whispered in his mind. 'Please Robert...do this..for me'

'I love you Lyanna.' he thought sadly in his head. The picture of the smiling Lyanna Stark in his head slowy reformed into that of his son and wife.

'Yes, I think I have something to live for'.

* * *

Jamie Lannister of the Kingsguard didn't know what to feel. His lovely sister had just given birth to a black haired boy, it was a nephew instead of the son he was expecting. Jamie was conflicted, he wanted nothing more than to kill the child of Robert Baratheon, the child that wasn't his.

He also knew that his sister would hate him for it, for his eyes could see that Cersei loved the boy more than anything in this world, even more than him. No, he couldn't touch the boy. If the deed was traced back to him, the king's wrath would be upon his family. The same wrath the destroyed the Targaryens.

Smirking to himself, Jamie went to find his sister. After all, if he couldn't get rid of the brat, then why not impregnate Cersei with his? There was no rule saying that the Queen couldn't get pregnant now did it?

* * *

Harry James Potter was one confused wizard. The last thing he knew was standing in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now he was a bloody baby with small chubby hands and the urge to eat, shit and cry all at once.

'Alright now, no need to panic. Baby steps now' he thought before grimacing to himself at the unintentional pun, which looked ridiculous and out of place on his current face.

'The blonde bombshell called me her son and that massive hulk of a man called himself my dad, don't remember their names but I'll get to that soon enough' he thought. 'Now judging by the fact that this woman really gave birth to me suggests that I was reincarnated, cursed or that someone messed around with my soul'

'Given the fact that I was born in a happy family and as a bloody _prince_ of an entire freaking Kingdom means that an enemy didn't do this.'

'So that leaves Reincarnation which means that...' suddenly he gasp in horror 'Holy shite I died!?' He thought furiously. That was impossible! He was in the most protected place in Hogwarts!

All he remembered was putting on the resurrection ring, talking to his deceased parents and putting on the invisibility cloak before going to sleep. 'You have got to be joking. After all that crap I went through I actually died in my sleep!?' he started fussing around in his crib, tears leaking from his eyes.

'Oh fuck you! Fuck all of you, you cock-sucking, shite-eating motherfucking son of goats!' he screamed, or at least tried to, it came out as a cry that alerted his wet nurse.

"Oh is the little Prince hungry? Let me take care of that" the wet nurse giggled and took her top off. Meanwhile Harry was gasping in horror at the action. 'N-no you p-pedophile! Get those tits away from me! I demand good quality steak! It's the least you could do for me after all that shi-ommph!' and the Prince of the Iron Throne was promptly smothered in his Wet Nurse's loving embrace.

* * *

 _Six-Years Later 287 A.C_

At six-years-old, Robin Baratheon was unusually smart of a boy his age. Robin was also bigger than most boys his age, his father had credited it to the Baratheon blood flowing through his veins.

When people would come to him seeking the answers to his abnormal growth, he would wave them away or get the Kingsguard to make them leave. Robin was quite happy to be born a Prince, he took full advantage of it. In his past life as Harry Potter, Robin couldn't get people to leave him alone due to his fame and Death-Eaters simply wouldn't stop trying to kill him.

Now? No one would touch him unless he allowed them to...well, except for his parents of course. That was another thing, he had actual parents now! Robert and Cersei Baratheon noted that their son gave them love affection that was abnormal for even children. Robin was just thankful for having a mother and father, he would do anything for them.

"Robin dear! Where have you been!" Cersei walked towards her son, a stern expression on her face. "Library mother, I wanted to finish the Arts of War before Lord Tywin arrives" The blonde Queen frowned and chastised her son, "Robin he's your Grandfather, not some random Lord." Harry smiled at his mother, "Yes of course but this is a meeting between the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, The King and the Crown Prince. Familial bonds must be set aside for the time being, it is our duty as the royal family." the boy answered carefully.

Cersei sighed once again, come to think of it, she had been doing that a lot lately. Cersei had been hammering the importance of family into her Black Prince since he could walk, but Robin insisted that the as the future King he had to make sacrifices. The kingdom came first. That kind of thinking worried Cersei, but not more than it should.

"Come now, you should get ready. The celebrations for your brother will be starting soon." Cersei insisted as she held Robin's hand in hers, together they made their way to Robin's chambers.

* * *

"Your Grace, My Prince." Lord Tywin nodded to the other two occupants in the room. The King merely stared at the Lannister while taking sips from his wine glass. Tywin mentally sigh, it looked liked the moron was going to make this hard. His daughter had done a very good job, as it was her duty as the daughter of the Rock. She had birthed two heirs to the throne now. Opening his mouth to speak, Tywin was swiftly cut off by a young, high pitched voice.

"The King and I welcomes you to the capital Lord Tywin. His Grace mentioned that you were here to discuss Joffrey's position in Westeros years from now yes?" Tywin raised an eyebrow at the boy. It seemed that the Prince was smart one but alas, he was still an ignorant child. This discussion was meant to be for adults.

"Yes my Prince...perhaps you should come and meet with your cousins from Lannisport while i discuss Joffrey with the King?" he said. Robin's eyes narrowed. "The boy stays." the King grunted.

Tywin, unfazed by the King's rudeness continued on. "It seems that the Throne already has a capable Heir in your first son...

* * *

 _289 A.C (The Greyjoy Rebellion)_

The events that would lead to the Greyjoy Rebellion would always leave Robert shaking in anger and Cersei relieving her worst memory.

It was a warm, sunny day in King's Landing. The wind was blowing smoothly and the sounds of steel clashing could be heard from the courtyards where the soldiers were training. The servants and maids were rushing about the Red Keep in their day-to-day activities of running the castle. Everything seemed normal. The Crowned Prince was making his way to the library again to bask himself in the copious amounts of knowledge stored in the old dusty building.

Robin was trying to get his magic to react. Or rather, a more accurate description was that he was trying to make his magic interact with the material world. Years of practice every night did nothing to help. He could feel his magic thrum under his skin. It was as powerful as ever and it was begging for Robin to command it, to use it. Unfortunately, his magic could only be used to improve himself.

Things like enhanced senses, physical boosts and mind magic was all available to him. Don't get him wrong, he was not ungrateful but it just didn't feel right. Doing magic without a wand in his hand felt wrong.

Sighing, he made his way to the library and greeted the Librarian. Sitting down at a chair. Robin began contemplating about his role in this world. What does all of it mean? Why was he born a Prince? Why did he still have memories of his old life and why did he still have magic? Magic, now that was a head-cracker. From his research, Robin read that the magic died when the dragons did.

Utter Horseshite. Why would the existence of magic be tied to some magical lizard with wings? It was ridiculous and Robin refused to believe it. Back to the topic, Robin was still on about the reincarnation. It all seemed fishy to him, it was blood- "My Prince!" a soldier yelled as he came barreling in. "Enemies have infiltrated the Castle! You have to come with me immediately!" the soldier said and motioned for Robin to follow him.

The Prince's eyes widened and he obeyed the order without question. The soldier directed him to a closed area of the Red Keep where five other soldiers bearing the King's crest were waiting. "Who's attacking?" Robin asked the soldier only to be backhanded. Hard.

"The Ironborns of course! Our King Balon Greyjoy has ordered us to capture you little prince." the soldier intoned Darkly as he smirked at the bleeding boy. The other five soldiers were grinning sadistically while drawing their swords. The lead Soldier came closer to grab Robin but was rewarded with sharp jab to the throat. "G-get h-him!" the soldier screamed hoarsely.

Meanwhile Robin was running towards the Royal Gardens, all the while screaming for the Kingsguard to aid.

"Somebody help me! Anyone!?" he screamed, but no one was in the garden. Robin cursed, he young body couldn't hope to match five fully trained adults. If only he had a wand. All the so called training with the Order of the Phoenix and Aurors as Harry Potter went down the drain the moment he lost complete control of his magic.

A few moments later the group of five Ironborns came upon the Prince in the Garden. Without pause they advance on him with the intention to capture.

Thinking quickly, Robin whispered 'Legilimens' in his head and dived into a soldier's mind, causing as much havoc as possible. He scrambled memories, removed them and even implanted some of his own, overloading his mind and leaving the soldier with a massive headache and a bleeding nose.

Taking advantage of this, Robin dived towards the man and kicked him in the crotch, making the soldier drop with a howl. Wrenching the steel blade out of the Ironborn's grasp, not pausing to think, Robin stabbed the blade into the man's throat. The result was sea of blood coating the young Prince from head to toe.

Making full use of the distraction, the soldiers were probably shocked at the sight of an eight-year-old drenched in blood, Harry sliced another soldier's neck and stabbed another in the gut. All of this happened in a few seconds.

It was at this particular moment that one Barristan Selmy entered the Garden with the unarmed King. They were treated to the sight of the Crown Prince roaring and charging towards two Ironborn while drenched head to toe with red.

 **"ROBIN! DON'T!"**

* * *

 _ **To be Continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Greyjoy Rebellion

**Reincarnation**

 **Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

* * *

-2-

Robin Baratheon's, or rather - Harry Potter's fighting instincts took over his body as he charged at the still stunned Ironborn traitors. Briefly, he heard somebody shout his name but he ignored it in favor of the fight. Years of magical duels to the death taught him to never take his eyes of his opponents.

Pushing his adolescent body to the limit with magical reinforcement, Harry stomped hard on the Ironborn's feet, making the him scream in pain as his foot broke in four different places. Gripping the stolen sword's hilt, Robin swung the blade as hard as he could, aiming for the neck.

The Ironborn's head was separated from his shoulders. His face was still frozen in a state of pain as his helmeted head landed on the ground with a thud. Spinning on the balls of his foot, Robin barely parried the powerful strike from the second Ironborn.

Unfortunately, the attacked managed to stagger him, making Robin lose control of his footing. The Ironborn, whom recognized the Lord-Commander of the Kingsguard and the King himself running towards them, knew that he couldn't possibly escape from this alive. The least he could do was rob the Iron Throne of it's heir. Seeing as the Prince was struggling to get back on his feet, the Ironborn aimed for the boy's throat, hoping to cut swiftly decapitate the boy.

Robin's eyes widened at the steel that was quickly coming at him and forced even more of his magic into his legs, he gritted his teeth as he felt his muscles tear and bones shatter. Powered by Magic, Robin jumped back as hard as he could.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

* * *

It wasn't even rage, or sadness that overwhelmed Robert Baratheon as he watched his firstborn son get cut down by Ironborn scum. He couldn't describe the feeling, this urge that had taken hold of his very soul and being.

Red filled his vision as he roared, the voice of his anger reverberating throughout the Royal Garden as he slammed into his son's murderer. Not even bothering to look at the traitor's face, Robert began hammering down on the Ironborn.

Fist after fist, punch after punch rained down on the man as he struggled to get out of the mounted position he was caught in. The King did not stop, he bloodied fists kept delivering punches to the face, breaking his very skull, letting the brain matter seep into the grass.

"-grace. YOUR GRACE!" a voice finally made him pause slightly in his unrelenting assault. "The Prince is still alive, but we need a Maester to attend to him quickly!" Ser Barristan breathed out, not waiting for the King's reply, the old man jumped on his feet and started running. "I trust you know what to do your Grace! I know you have medical experience!" the man shouted as he increased his speed.

Robert quickly took his son in his arms, inspecting the large slash wound across his chest. Robin was cut from navel to collarbone and the blood was flowing freely. Ripping his clothes off, Robert went to place pressure on the wound, trying to keep more from escaping.

"Oh gods not again, no!" Robert screamed and kissed his son's sweaty forehead. The poor boy was already unconscious and breathing hard. "Don't leave me Robin! Fight Robin fight! Come back to us! To me!" the King sobbed, holding his pride and joy close to him.

Varys the Eunuch had came running with news that the Iron Islands had engaged the Iron Throne in open rebellion, already was the Lannister fleet at Lannisport burned to the ground. He also delivered a second, graver news that implied that Ironborn was most probably inside the Castle for close to a week and now would be the perfect time to strike.

Robert decided against ringing the bell and only gave orders to alert the soldiers and guards to the enemy. The Kingsguard were sent to retrieve the Queen and the Second Prince while Robert himself, accompanied by Ser Barristan went searching for the Crown Prince. Robert knew his son was most probably in the library and quickly made his way there.

Only to be alerted by shouts of anger and pain near the garden. Breaking into a sprint, Robert came upon the most horrifying sight in his life. His dear boy was drenched in blood, three Ironborn by his feet and was lunging towards the remaining two.

'He's going to get himself killed!' Robert thought and warned his son to engage, unfortunately he was ignored and the prince managed to fell another enemy before the boy was cut down himself...and now...

'And now... my boy is gravely hurt..because of my incompetence...' the King thought as the Grandmaester Pycelle finally arrived.

* * *

 _ **"I WANT THEM DEAD!"**_ the King roared and slammed his hand on the small council table, causing it to shake. Right after the Prince was treated Robert had called for the council immediately, threatening to lob off all their heads if they dared to be late.

None of them were late.

Baelish, Pycelle, Stannis, Renly, Varys, Jon Arryn and even Ser Barristan were there. The whole Council was silent at Robert's order. "Y-our Grace..p-perhaps it would be prudent... t-to engage in d-diplomacy-" Pycelle started bravely. The other members winced.

 **"DIPLOMACY!? _"_** Robert yelled. Renly could swear he felt the room shaking just the tiny bit at Robert's voice. He, like his brothers were pushing for complete annihilation of the Ironborn. Renly may be known as the softest Baratheon in history, but even the blood of the Storms ran through his veins. When he heard that his nephew fought off six Ironborn by himself (a feat for which he was very proud of) and managed to kill five of them before getting cut down himself, he was shaking in anger.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Renly did care for Robert's children. Robin more so than Joffrey. He was shocked to his core when he heard that Robin was heavily injured by the hands of the sea-scum he immediately send a message to Stannis informing him of the events that had taken place.

"I'll have diplomacy when every Ironborn is dead at my feet!" Robert spat vehemently, making Pycelle flinch hard. "I agree with his Grace. The Ironborn passed the line of no return. The traitor strode into our home and almost killed our Prince. This cannot be solved with diplomacy." Stannis gritted out. The man was calm but if one looked closely was anything but.

"What do you want to do Robert?" Jon Arryn simply asked. "Call them." Robert said. Jon raised an eyebrow. "All of them?" he replied. Robert stood up and clenched his fists. "All of them." he confirmed.

The rest of the council watched the byplay in amusement and some, annoyance. Robert left the small council chambers, leaving the Lords to discuss the impending war.

* * *

Cersei was sure that this was it. All the evil things she did in life had come back to haunt her. She was sure that this was the Gods punishing her for her crimes. Her incestuous relationship with her brother Jaime, the various plots, the blackmails and the murders. She promised that she would stop, she promised Robert and he kept his end of the bargain. No more whores and over-indulgence. She however, did not.

The prove was Joffrey himself. The boy was pure Lannister and the son of Jamie and herself. Robert thought it strange that Joffrey didn't inherit the Baratheon traits but shrugged it off as an uncommon occurrence. After all, Robin was born with his hair and eyes wasn't he?

Even if the Robert's blatant favoritism towards Robin was known by everyone, he still showed care and affection for his second son. Hearing her son gasp in pain, Cersei quickly rushed to his side, grabbing a towel and wiping of the sweat gathering on his brow.

Pycelle had refused to give the Prince Milk of the Poppy, saying something about the concoction mixing with the poison in the wound and making it even deadlier. The Ironborn had orders to kill the Prince if they didn't manage to capture him and a poison blade was the quickest way of making sure he would die.

Now her son was fighting for his life.

She had made Robert promise her the Ironborn would pay.

And they would. Over the next year every single Ironborn army, band, ship and group were crushed mercilessly by the Iron Throne and it's King, Robert of the House Baratheon, who slew more men three-hundred men personally with his warhammer.

The Siege of Pyke would be known in history as the of the most brutal assaults dealt by the Kingdom. Balon Greyjoy's sons Rodrick and Maron were killed and the remaining one, Theon would be place in Eddard Stark's care in Winterfell as a ward/hostage.

Many fighters distinguished themselves in the war, rising up in status and receiving treasures from the looted Iron Islands.

The whole of Westeros learnt that day the true meaning of House Baratheon's words.

 _ **"Ours is the Fury"**_

* * *

Robin woke up with a gasp, only to be blinded by white. Blinking his eyes to get rid of the glare, Robin was half-surprised to find himself in King's Cross station. "Hello? is anyone there? Professor?" he tried calling out.

 _ **"Master..."**_ a dark, androgynous voice called out to him. Robin couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the voice, it seemed to come from everywhere. Examining his location, Robin could see that this was the exact same place that he ended up the first time he died.

 _ **"Hearken unto me...o Master of Death.."**_

Feeling chills run up his spine Robin turned on his feet and was met with...darkness. That was the only way he could describe the floating entity before him. "You...I...I know y-you.." he whispered.

 ** _"Master...I have come to serve.."_**

"That's impossible...It was supposed to be a bedtime story.." he said to himself. "You're...him aren't you?" Harry asked the being.

 ** _"Yess..."_** it hissed back. " _ **I am neither the beginning..nor the end...I am he the mortals flee from and he whom the immortals cower before. I am the one whom bestows the great gift upon mankind..."**_

 _ **"I am Death."**_

Robin's knees buckled but he managed to stay standing. "The cloak..ring and wand. They really were the Deathly Hallows.." he said, mostly to himself. The being began lowering itself onto the ground, Robin was surprised to see flesh touch the floor.

Suddenly the darkness surrounding Death disappeared, and it was now much more easier to look upon him. What Robin saw was equally terrifying and awe-inducing.

Beneath the cloak was the face of a man...then a woman..a child..then an elder. Death's face never stayed the same for longer than a second before morphing into another.

"Why?" he simply asked. "All this..Reincarnation..being the Prince...my magic..why?"

 ** _"The master of Death cannot succumb to this humble servant. You are immune to the gift, yet your mortal soul lingers, to be reborn over and over until the end."_** Death said, it's voice was layered upon thousands of different voices.

"What about my friends..my family?" Robin asked. There was simply no point in getting angry and he knew that, all he wanted was answers.

 ** _"The master...can..visit if he so pleases...once every life.._** ** _"_** at least it wasn't a no. Robin nodded to himself, that was more than enough for him.

 ** _"The time has come for you to wake my Master... I only brought you here for introductions...is there anything you wish to ask of me.."_**

"I wish..I wish for a wand." he asked.

 ** _"Then a wand shall the master of Death receive"_** Death simply held out a hand another Elder Wand came into existence. The wand slowly made it's way towards Robin who caught it, smiling contently at the familiar feeling.

 ** _"If you wish for assistance, my children located in Essos would be more than happy to aid you Master...now it is time for you to wake."_**

There was a flash of light and Robert II Baratheon woke up a year later just as the Greyjoy Rebellion came to an end.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The In Between-Years

**Reincarnation**

 **Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing response. My lovely readers, I would very much like it if you end in your opinions on who Robin should take as his Queen. Ultimately, I still will decide on my own on who shall be Robin's wife. Keep in my that your requests will be taken into account and that the character chosen to be Queen will have drastic changes to the story itself. Thank you.**

* * *

-3-

It was raining cats and dogs outside. The roaring of the thunder was ear-splitting and the flashes of lightning was near-blinding. A small candle was placed at the night-stand, bathing the room in a red fiery glow. The splashes of water kept distracting Robin from thinking clearly. Rubbing his face with the back of his palms, Robin was disturbed at the tattoo of the Deathly Hallows that was now engraved into his hand in black ink.

Slowly raising his other hand, Robin traced the outline of the triangle, the circle and the line that cut through it with his fingers. Sighing, he lifted his blanket up only to be shocked again as the Elder Wand laid there innocently in his bed, just beside him. Reaching out to the Deathstick with trembling fingers, Robing shivered at the feel of his magic humming as he connected with the magical focus.

 _"Lumos"_ he whispered and was awed at the soft white light that emanated from the wand. A smile that threatened to split his face in half adorned the Prince's face as he cast spell after spell, making sure that this wasn't a dream. He finally had it, the one thing that every Wizard couldn't live without. The ability to the change the world before him with his magic. It was euphoric!

"-Robin? Are you awake!?" a very familiar voice sounded out, accompanied by the stomping of small feet as the door was slammed open, hitting the walls with a great _bang._

There she stood, hair disheveled and dark rings below her eyes. Her bright, luscious golden hair seemed a shade darker and she looked panicky. "M-mother? What's going on?" he slowly asked. Was his mother like this because of him? Was she worried for him?

Running as fast as she could Cersei slammed into her son, bringing him into hug. "Oh my sweet Robin! You're awake! You're finally awake!" she sobbed bringing him even closer. She started rambling while stroking his midnight black hair, rocking back and forth.

"Mother please calm down, I'm fine now." he tried but that only spurned her to hold him even closer if that was possible. "No, no, no...I-I will not c-calm! My baby was almost taken from me!" she cried.

Smiling softly, Robin rubbed his mother's back with his small hands, trying to give her the comfort she so clearly needed at the moment. After few more minutes of sobbing, Cersei finally got hold of herself. "The Ironborn scum!" she spat venomously, making Robin jump a bit. "H-how dare they attack us right in our own home!" she got up from the bed and started pacing across the room.

"Yes...I remember very clearly.." Robin whispered. Cersei took this as bad sign and went to comfort her son again. "Oh Robin...I'm so sorry that you had to protect yourself... you're too young to be fighting our enemies...let alone kill.." her lower lip trembled, but this time she maintained her composure.

"It's fine mother... after all I won't be nine-years-old forever now will I?" he smiled at the Queen, who returned the gesture. "My Prince... already a great warrior at this age. The world better watch out. You'll be winning every tourney and joust in Westeros!" she laughed, trying to bring the mood up.

Robin rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. Compliments from his parents always left him red-faced. "It was pure luck mother." he replied. Cersei sat down beside her son again, bringing him close.

"Don't worry, your father has already crushed the traitors for daring to lay a hand on the royal family." she said, staring at the empty space before her.

"Already? That was quick wasn't it? I thought these things take months, years even!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Cersei covered her mouth in amusement, secretly still happy that her son could still behave like a normal child after all that he went through. "Sweetheart you've been asleep for a year now." she said and laughed at the Prince's reaction.

 **"WHAT"**

Oh sometimes her son could be so much like his father.

* * *

It was barely two weeks after Robin woke up when the King had returned home victorious. The first thing he did was to go find his son and hug him so tight he almost broke bone. To say that the celebrations that took place was grand was putting it lightly. The amount of Dragons that were spent would give the small-folk a heart attack at the over-indulgence.

Robin's hand was tired from all the shaking with noblemen and Lords. He wish he could be in Joffrey's position right now. The boy was sucking on his thumb at his place on the High Table. Alas, being the Crown Prince meant that he had to have friends in court so as to solidify as his position as the future king. At least that's what his mother told him.

Personally, Robin didn't give a Goblin's stinking arse about court. All of them were snakes playing their so called 'Game'. It made him sick. Being royalty wasn't a privilege or a right. It was a burden and a responsibility. The small-folk weren't there to serve the King, it was the other way round!

"Your Grace.." an aged, tired voice called out to him. Turning around, Robin was quite surprised to see the Lord-Commander of the Kingsguard standing before him, looking apologetic.

"Ser Barristan...?" he enquired.

"Your Grace I-" he tried to say but he cut himself off, as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"Is there something you wish to ask of me?" Robin frowned, he wasn't used to seeing one of the most skilled swordsman in Westeros behaving like this.

"I wish to express my utmost apologies your Grace at the way I butchered my duty. I allowed the traitors in the castle, forcing you to be injured whilst protecting yourself, something which I have sworn to do with my very live." he stated, an expression of absolute regret marring his aged face.

"Relax Lord-Commander, everyone makes mistakes yes? We're not infallible. I accept you apology and I understand where you're coming from. I trust this will not happen again." he replied calmly. He knew that people like Barristan Selmy would punish himself for his mistakes over and over. So Robin decided to rebuke him, albeit lightly, with a smile on his face. It was the best way to deal with this situation.

"I-I swear you grace, on my life that it will not." the knight clasped his fist over his heart and bowed low, his respect for the future king rising by leaps and bounds.

Unknown to them, many snakes were watching this interaction with various feelings. Although it wasn't only the snakes who were keeping close attention, a little bird and a Spider was looking closely as well.

They would continue watching.

* * *

 _293 A.C_

At fourteen-years-old, Robert II Baratheon did _not_ look like he was fourteen. Not one bit. In fact he wouldn't look out of place standing amongst the adults, whether it be in training or at court.

Said, fourteen-year-old was now standing at an astounding five-foot seven. Following in his father's footsteps, Robin's body was already packed with dense muscles that could outmatch soldiers and knights. His body was what could vaguely describe as lean-massive. A far-cry from the scrawny little boy he used to be years ago. Putting all other subjects in the back-seat, Robin dedicated all of his five years until now solely on military training.

He soaked it all up like sponge to water.

How was this possible you ask?

Magic. Plain and simple Magic working it's wonders on the Prince's body. His body healed abnormally fast and was fundamentally stronger than the average human being in Westeros.

His torn muscles and broken bones from training took three to four times less the normal time for the normal trainee to heal. The magic that seeped into his eyes, muscles, bones and his very being gave him quite the distinct advantage.

Robin Baratheon was a legitimate super-human. Again, how was this possible? The average Wizard's magical core was never supposed to interact with his physical body. The body couldn't handle the raw magic that would undoubtedly destroy it.

He had summon Death and kindly asked for an explanation for this phenomenon. The answer he received left his jaw hanging. Apparently Death had made a few...adjustment to his Master's mortal body, allowing it his magical core to enhance his mortal body, thereby blessing him with an incredibly durable body.

Death had mentioned about his Master being higher than the other 'lowly' mortals of this backwater world and deserved this 'kind' blessing from his humble servant.

Robin was quite unsettled at Death's insistence on pleasing him. It was disturbing to have a being like Death itself serving him like this. But seeing as he now could lift his father's warhammer and smash it through shields with ease, Robin was quite thankful for the blessing he received.

"Come on you maggots! My grandmother fights better than you!" he yelled at the poor mixture of trainees, squires and even knights.

"B-but your grace...you're grandmother died before you were even born!" a poor young man by the name of Cain gasped out.

 **"NO TALKING BACK!"** his voice hardened as he scolded Cain, raising his great-hammer threateningly. The small-folk turned trainee yelped and went back to practice.

Most would be baffled at the setting. Almost two-hundred men being trained by the Fourteen-Year-Old prince in the harsh, unforgiving sun. "Keep your damned shields up for fucks sake!" Robin screamed and received a thunderous 'Yes Sir!' in return by the men.

How you ask? Well...

* * *

Well, a few months ago, Robin had approached his father during a meeting of the small council, an astounding feat as Robert barely attended the dull council with the intention of having his own personal troops. Robert had demanded an explanation and the answer made him want to slam his face into the council table.

"Why? Because I feel like it." the boy had simply said.

"While I find all this amusing, I think it would be appropriate for the Prince to give a proper reason as to why he would require a personal guard. Is the Kingsguard not sufficient for protection?" the soft, feminine voice of the Spymaster Varys sounded out.

"Well, the Kingsguard can't follow me everywhere can't they? What if I want to go outside." raised eyebrows met his ridiculous reason.

"We have the castle guards for the Robin.." Renly said exasperatedly.

Robin's expression of betrayal made Renly want to break out in laughter. Turning to Stannis, hoping for support from his other Uncle, Robin was met with a stone-face. Although if one looked closely, there were hints of amusement etched into his hard rock expression.

"While I think that the Safety of the Prince is of paramount importance, I think that this unnecessary expense would not do well for the royal treasury." Littlefinger spoke softly, although his voice carried throughout the chamber.

'Well yeah _I_ think you look like a horse's arse' Robin thought. "Well I'll just use my own money then."

"And exactly where would this money be coming from?" Stannis finally spoke.

"The Royal treasury of course." the whole council groaned except for Varys and Littlefinger. "What? It's the _royal_ treasury and last time I checked I am _royal_ aren't I?" he said smugly.

Jon Arryn rubbed his face. He just _knew_ that he was getting to old for this. "Let the boy have his guard, it's not like we can guarantee that what happened five years ago wouldn't happen again." he said sternly. All Baratheons in the room got a reaction from this, especially Robert.

"Fine damn it! You can have your guard! But you're responsible for them! Where they sleep, where they eat, their training and their equipment! If you can't do this then you don't get the men!" Robert said loudly, slamming his palms on the table every now and then.

Robin, meanwhile was cackling inside.

"I'll get a list of the appropriate men suitable." The Lord Hand started but was swiftly cut off by Robin.

"I will find the men myself. All three-hundred of them." he smirked.

The council promptly fell into chaos, it's King finally slamming his head on the table.

* * *

 ** _To be Continued_**

 ** _A/N: Question. One chapter a day averaging 2,000 words or three days for one chapter so i can work more on quality and length._**


	4. Chapter 4 - To the East

**Reincarnation**

 **Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: It seems that the readers are split in half about length of chapters. I personally am okay with either decision. So I'm just gonna spit out a four thousand and see if I can get out another Six thousand by Sunday. Thank you for taking the time to review and responding to my questions. Please enjoy chapter 4 of Reincarnation.**

 **Somebody has kindly pointed out that Robin is three years older than he should be, well crap It seems that I have made a boo-boo. I'm just gonna shift the timeline jussst a lil bit if you wouldn't mind.**

 **Take it as Robert's Rebellion beginning in 279.**

* * *

 **-** 4-

"I will not have those... _thugs_ serving as your personal guard!" Cersei said, a hint of arrogance tinted in her voice. Robin sighed, rubbing his Deathly Hallows tattoo on the back of his right hand. This argument that the mother and son were having was getting on the Prince's nerves. The Queen was adamant on having only those of Noble blood or Knights serving in such a prestigious order.

"Mother please... It's been almost a year now and the answer, unfortunately for you is still the same." Robin rolled his eyes at his mother's pestering. Cersei just couldn't get over the fact that almost _half_ of the Crown Prince's guard of Three-Hundred were made entirely of Small-Folk, handpicked by Robin himself.

"Robert as your mother I-"

"Enough!" he roared and slammed his hand on the lunch table. He regretted it immediately as he saw his mother's face. Getting up from his chair, Robin walked toward his mother slowly, noting her crest-fallen face due to his anger. "I'm sorry mother." he simply said and drew her much smaller frame into a warm hug.

"I-I'm only worried for you..these people from Flea's bottom...they can't be trusted!" she exclaimed, trying to keep composed. Robin rarely ever expressed his anger towards her, and the few times he did hurt her in ways that couldn't be described.

"That's why I bring Ser Barristan with me every time we go recruiting mother... while I consider myself an excellent judge of character, the Lord-Commander's experience is leaps and bounds ahead of mine. I pick only those that are worthy..there is nothing to worry yourself about." he explained calmly, the short burst of anger already forgotten.

Cersei opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening. Inside stepped Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. "I heard quite a loud noise.." the man drawled, self-pride and arrogance dripping from his statement.

"Everything's fine Uncle." Robin nodded curtly, preventing Cersei from greeting her twin brother. "Mother and I are having a private conversation, if you would..?" he left the sentence hanging.

"Are you sure? It seems to me that-"

" _Everything's fine."_ Jaime's heart skipped a beat, but his expression endured as he stepped out of the room. "Of course your Grace, I will return to my duty."

Cersei frowned at the interaction between her beloved brother and her sweet child. Their relationship wasn't as close as she hoped it would be. Cersei knew that Jamie held some kind of hatred towards her son. She hoped that Jaime would get over the fact that one of her four children wasn't his.

"Brother..?" a young, voice called out from the door. A blonde Eight-Year-Old boy with startling green eyes that reminded Robin so much of his previous life entered the room. Joffrey and Robin Baratheon looked like they were barely brothers, both boys sharing the slightest amount of resemblance, although many had commented on their cheekbones.

"Joffrey, you should be having lessons with Grandmaester Pycelle, don't tell me you ran away again?" Cersei smiled at her youngest.

"But I'm a prince! I shouldn't be forced to learn like the commoners!" the boy pouted. He was surprised as large arms carried him up and found himself staring into blue eyes.

"Oh? and who told you this?" Robin asked, looking amused.

"I-I just thought that..." the boy squirmed in his his brother's grip. Robin smiled at the boy, he could see that being royalty was starting to turn Joffrey's head. Robin wasn't blind to his brother's more... violent tendencies but the boy was simply that way. He would remain that way should the people around him continue to look the other way.

"Look at me Joff, how do you think I got where I am today?" Robin asked his younger brother and was rewarded with a big smile.

"It's because you're the future king! You were born to be great! That's what mother says!" the boy babbled. Robin shot his mother a look who only returned it with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"No little brother." Robin replied and put his brother down, chuckling at his confused expression. "The answer is...Hard-Work, dedication, and just a tiny pinch of magic!" Robin laughed at Joff's pout.

"I don't understand." the boy frowned. Robin laughed and patted his brother's head, promising himself that Joffrey would turn out to be a great man in the future, if his father was too busy to do it that Robin would be the father that Joffrey so desperately needed.

* * *

 **"SPARTANS! BATTLE FORMATIONS!"** the following movements that accompanied the order was akin to an earthquake. Robin drew himself up and slammed his War-Hammer head first to the ground, cracking it. Before him stood Two-Hundred and Ninety-Nine men. All of them were wearing very light steel armour with boiled leather jackets underneath. Long, golden-yellow cloaks fell behind them and every spartan had single pauldron engraved with Stag's head.

Each of them were handling a great rounded golden shield that bore the symbol of a great stag that was large enough to cover their entire body from feet to neck. In each of their remaining hands were three meter long spears that possessed serrated tips. Standard Castle forged swords were sheathed to their sides and every spartan had a number of daggers hidden throughout their bodies.

Every single one of them had equal training with every weapon they were required to carry, all within the confines of their extra heavy armor. Robin had taken full advantage of the knowledge he kept from his time on earth to the fullest.

These three-hundred men were going to be something armies would tremble before, one day.

Slowly placing his hand on the grip, Robin took a deep breath.

"Exactly Three Hundred and Sixty-Five days have you bastards have been training to the death!" the all two-hundred and ninety-nine men grimaced, which would have looked comical if not for the current atmosphere.

"Don't think you're the 'so-called' elite now... you're a thousand years too early to be fighting against experienced soldiers!" he yelled, making sure his voice carried throughout the training area.

"But make no mistake, the past year was not a waste of time. Most of you were barely able to lift a damned shield when you first got here! Now look at you fuckers! I bet you could take on the all two-thousand of the Goldcloaks and come out unscathed!" he continued.

"Tell me Spartans! Are you proud of yourselves!?" he questioned.

 _ **"AWHOO AWHOO AWHOO!"**_

"Good! I think that a year's worth of training should be tested no?" he asked, only to be met with mass confusion.

"Prepare yourselves! Go home now, kiss your wives and spend time with your children, because we're not coming back for a long time!"

"We're going on an adventure!" he screamed and was rewarded by cheers and shouts of agreement.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Cersei shouted. Currently, the King, the Crown Prince and herself were standing in the Throne room, the Iron Throne empty of it's occupant. "I will not have you...g-gallivanting around across the sea! It's not safe! Robert say something!"she prompted the King, who glared half-heartedly before sighing.

"She's right Robin, you're the Crown Prince for god's sake. You're supposed to be fostered with one of the great houses, making connections all that shit." Robert told him calmly.

"Mother, Father you must understand, this is the only time I'm completely free of my responsibilities! I don't want to get stuck here in Westeros. I want to see the world!" Robin pleaded. Unfortunately both parents were adamant on him staying.

"Please, I want to do this! I don't want to be some sheltered King!" he tried.

"Enough Robin. There are no more fights or wars to be won here in Westeros, and it is complete idiocy to be searching for it across the narrow sea!"

"Father I will come back a better man! The Spartans will have real battle experience! This is will do me a lot of good!" he pushed.

"You are being selfish! Only looking at things from your point of view! What happens if you were kidnapped? Or worse! Think about your position in the Kingdom! Think about your worried parents!" Cersei said, tears forming at her eyes.

"That's fine! You have two more Princes to spa-"

 _Smack!  
_

The throne room was as silent as a crypt.

Slowly, Robin placed his fingers over the red marks that were forming on his face. That was the first time his mother ever laid a hand on him in his life. His father looked liked he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

All three occupants of the Throne room stared at each other, one in sadness, one in anger and the other in surprise. Tears were now freely flowing down the Queen's face as she stared into her son's eyes. No one would know that the one slap that she delivered broke her heart into a million pieces, but she just couldn't help herself. Her son was disregarding his own life, even going so far as to call Joffrey and Tommen spares!

Robert was just tired of the fighting. He knew where his son was coming from, unfortunately he also knew where his wife was coming from too. He knew that no matter how the argument ended up it was he who had the final say. So was the duty of the King. His son wanted a to be warrior King, just like his father..but this..going to Essos was to much to ask. It was to much to give.

"Don't you dare say something like that again Robert Baratheon!" she spat, calling him by his formal name. "How could you call your brothers spares! How could you treat me like this! I'm your mother!" she said, wiping her eyes once in a while.

"I-i.." Robin stuttered. He was shocked to the core. He knew his mother wouldn't take it as easy but this...

At that moment, Robin realized that he didn't really know how much his mother exactly loved him. "I'm sorry.." he said and turned on his heels, ignoring his parent's calls. He didn't know what to do. He'd never had experienced this as Harry Potter and was at a loss.

So he ran away.

* * *

Zooming out of King's Landing, there were the Crownlands, of which the most notable houses are Celtigar, Bar Emmon, Velaryon, Rosby, Stokeworth and Rykker. These houses directly served the King himself. Currently the Great Houses of the Crownlands were in a state of what Robin would call in his previous life a 'Cold War'. Insults were lettered, mercenaries were hired and borders were raided.

All subtly of course, well, as subtle as whole villages burning could get. The reason for this state of political hostility?

It all came back to the Crown Prince. Word had reached every corner of the Seven Kingdoms on how exactly the Prince was like and the Crownlands were glad to know that they were finally going to serve a proper King after a very long time. Many had tried to curry the Prince's favor in hopes that their houses would be elevated. Their daughters were trained and gifts were sent.

Unfortunately marriage was almost impossible to achieve. Why? The reason was because of the Over-Protective Queen. Any girl that dared entered the Red Keep would immediately be highly scrutinized and subject to the most polite verbal abuse accompanied by high standards.

So far no girl had survived the Queen's vicious test.

So when word got out that the Prince was forming his own Personal Guard of Three-Hundred. Again, the houses scrambled to get their sons or knights to grab a position within the Spartans only to be informed that the Prince was Handpicking his own troops.

Someone, whose identity remains yet unknown, had spread rumors that House Celtigar had slighted the Prince in some form that resulted in him choosing the Small-Folk instead of their own progeny.

This resulted in blames being thrown around, not that this was enough cause for the state of unrest between the noble houses, apparently it was the combined things, the raising of prices, cutting of trade and the like that ensured that he houses were completely against one another...and clamouring for the King's attention.

* * *

Even further we have the once Kingdoms of Westeros as they were known. The Reach, The Stormlands, The North, The Westerlands, The Vale, The Riverlands and Dorne.

Currently, Dorne was closed off from the world, this was due to the order of the Prince Doran, who was dead set on not allowing the Dessert Kingdom from forming diplomatic interactions with the other Kingdoms. After all these years Dorne was still mourning the death of it's daughter Elia and her children, Aegon and Rhaenys.

It would be interesting to know though, that not _all_ of Dorne agrees with the current ruling family and their policies. Some thought that their insistence for vengeance against the Iron Throne was foolish and would result in the annihilation of Dorne.

Selfish. That was what the Martels were being labeled as by some of their very own people. It was unsettling to Doran whom - even due to his impaired ability to move, still had eyes and ears everywhere.

Negotiations were made and plans were proposed, the most popular were Arianne, the current Heir getting married to Prince Robert II Baratheon and Quentyn Martel marrying Daenerys Targaryen to reinstate the so called 'True rulers of Westeros' to their rightful place on the Iron Throne.

No matter, The Spider would be watching this Dry land very closely.

* * *

The Reach.

What a wonderful region no? Some say it held the most plentiful lands in all of Westeros _and_ Essos. This was where the Tyrell Family of Highgarden was situated at. Reports say that the Reach was relatively peaceful.

Relatively.

Plots upon Plots were being made in this area of the Kingdom. Plotters were making plans and contingencies, their secrets have secrets and those secrets were valuable indeed.

There were whispers of getting the King himself married to the young flower of Highgarden, Margaery Tyrell. Although many had advised that against the foolish venture the ruling family of the Reach was quite stubborn indeed.

Epecially one Ollena Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns. Even now the Crafty woman was getting an opportunity to get the Crown Prince to be fostered in Highgarden, allowing for the Reach to gain more influence within the Kingdom of The Iron Throne.

Let's just say that Flowers were putting themselves in a dangerous position by pursuing this venture.

* * *

Eddark Stark of Winterfell had heard rumors of the so called 'Three-Hundred' and was quite impressed that the Prince would take it upon himself to train his own personal corps of elite warriors. Although Ned couldn't for the life of him wonder why the Prince would need such measures to assure his own safety.

Was this due to the Ironborn raid on the Red Keep five years ago? Was the Prince paranoid?

From what Ned heard, the Prince had fought off six Ironborn traitors wielding a stolen sword. He had cut down five of them before he was defeated. Ned couldn't help but feel proud of Robert's son, not many boys developed the aptitude for battle at such a young age. He supposed it was the Baratheon blood doing it's work. Robert, back in their younger days was a six-foot six tall antlered god, who _towered_ over lesser men.

He was able to swing that mighty war-hammer of his that Ned himself could barely lift one-handed with ease. It shouldn't be much of a surprise that the second Robert Baratheon was following in his father's footsteps in becoming a great warrior.

Making up his mind, Ned went to find his Maester, Luwin to send write a letter to King's Landing.

Perhaps it would be amiable for the Prince to be Fostered in the North?

* * *

Nothing of importance could be said about the Riverlands, except the worrying movements of one Walder Frey, who was confirm to have had dealings with several lords of the Westerlands and Vale.

Although the Riverlands was sometimes looked down upon as one of the weaker Kingdoms of Westeros. They still had the strength to raise an army capable of fighting large scale wars.

The spider would also be watching the Riverlands closely, especially the Twins.

* * *

Tywin Lannister was a man that would do anything, sacrifice anything for the sake of the family name. Nobody really knew what the Old Lion was thinking. Tywin was a brutal yet sophisticated man that single-handedly destroyed the Tarbecks and the Reynes. He was considered by many to be a tactical genius in times of war. His talent for warfare was said to be unmatched.

In fact the only thing that Tywin was lacking in that department was his own ability to take down opponents himself. The Old Lion was not ashamed in the least bit that the fact that his average swordsmanship was known to nearly everyone in the kingdoms. The King especially liked to make fun of him for that one.

After his wife Joanna died, Tywin became a closed of, hard man that everyone wouldn't dare to cross. He had always blamed his wife's death on that Imp of a son Tyrion. Oh how Tywin wanted to strangle the boy himself when he first learned that his lovely Joanna had passed away.

Alas, Tyrion _was_ a Lannister and Lannisters did not commit Kinslaying.

Now his other two Children...he didn't know what to feel about them. They possessed many natural talents and gifts but had squandered them. Jaime was now nothing but a glorified body-guard for a King that could care less about his own Kingdom.

Cersei...

Tywin had noticed some changes taking place within his only daughter. She had become..dare he say it? More human, of a sort. Tywin didn't know what to think, before the marriage, Cersei was the kind of person that would do anything for the sake of power. She would blackmail, kill and lie to anyone for even the slightest bit of potential. Now she seemed more different, more caring and emphatic to the people around her.

Already there were Three Heirs to the throne. For years, Tywin had tried getting an heir for his own to inherit Casterly Rock after his death. It was most definitely not going to the Imp. He would chop off his own tongue before allowing that to happen.

Robert had refused multiple times to have Joffrey fostered at Casterly Rock, even Tommen wasn't allowed to be heir to the Rock since he was set to inherit the Stormlands from Renly and take the Baratheon name. If Renly doesn't have children of course, but everyone knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

The Firstborn... now that boy was a dangerous one. If he were to take the throne then Tywin would have no doubt that Westeros would prosper...except for the fact that he didn't care one bit for his mother's family.

This was an enormous problem for Tywin, he had already carefully laid plans about gaining more influence to the crown but all of them were shattered into pathetic little pieces by the Crown Prince. He knew that Robin Baratheon was not some muscle-head like his father. The boy was very intelligent and wise, something near impossible to find in a boy his age.

And rumors about this...elite Three-Hundred...perhaps Tywin should form a one of his own?

* * *

The Stormlands and the Vale were completely loyal to the crown through Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King and the two Baratheon brothers. Though the Spider had noticed letters being send back and forth from Renly to someone in Highgarden. It wasn't interesting enough to raise alarms but the Spider always believed that even the tiniest bit of information could be helpful

Lyssa Arryn in the Vale was currently trying to her best to gather men of influence under her banner, though no one had a clue why. Unless she was looking to do something...unsavory of course.

But that was ridiculous, she was the loyal wife of the Lord Hand. She was also currently making her way to King's Landing to visit her husband, bringing a small company of fifty men with her.

Speaking of King's landing..

* * *

Robin sat on his bed, twirling his wand in his hand. 'Mom must have been really pissed' he thought as he cast a fire spell, lighting up the room. He guessed he was being selfish but he knew deep down in his heart that a storm was coming.

Death had appeared to him, commending his Master on the brilliant decision to create a personal corps. The omnipotent being had also told him that he would need them for the coming future.

Robin did not take the warning lightly and began drilling his men even harder, unbeknownst to him - led to him earning him the nick-name of the 'Devil-Stag' within the Spartan ranks.

Hearing slow, gentle knocks on his door. Robin hid his wand, dematerializing it back into his tattoo and opened the door, shocked to see both of his parents.

"Can we come in son?" The King's heavy voice rumbled. Not saying anything Robin led them inside of his chambers. Robin opened his mouth but was silenced when Robert lifted his hand, cutting him off.

"You can go." Robin almost fell on his face.

"What?" he asked, making sure to pinch his elbow extra hard to make sure if it was real.

"I said..you can go on this trip of yours." Robert repeated himself. Robin turned to his mother, seeing her blank face made him feel really bad for some reason.

"You agree with this Mother?" he asked, taking her in his arms. The poor woman choked a sob and hugged her son tightly.

"Letters, I want letters every three days. I want you to eat right, brush your teeth and take baths like a proper Prince. I don't want you sleeping around like some common whore and I don't want to hear anything about bastards do you understand?" she sobbed. Smiling to his father who returned the gesture, Robin whispered his thanks and agreements to his mother's demands while stroking her hair.

"Take care of yourself boy. If you find yourself in a pinch don't hesitate to ask for help. I'll come with the whole of Westeros!" the man boomed and joined the hug. He let go after a few moments and suddenly shouted at the empty hallway.

"You can come in now!" the King called. Robin's eyebrows almost reached his hairline as Barristan Selmy Stepped in.

"Final condition for going, Ser Barristan will be coming with you. This is non-negotiable." Robert said old Knight smiled softly at the Prince before bowing.

"It seems that you have found yourself the final member of the Three-Hundred my Prince." he smirked.

* * *

 ** _To be Continued_**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Bigger World

**Reincarnation**

 **Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Harry Potter still do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Finally Chapter 5 is Out! So sorry for being late. My laptop has problems and I literally had to type 3/4 of Chapter 5 on my IPhone4. It was hell. I also apologize for the sub-par chapter, I don't know what the hell is going on with me. Also I wanted to thank all of you for the phenomenal reception this fic is receiving! Love you guys. Now, On to the story!**

* * *

Cersei Baratheon hated herself. In fact sometimes the feeling of self-loathing was so great she felt like taking a plunge from her chamber windows. Nowadays she was so very near the edge, just a little push and her own life would end, this emotion of self-hatred would leave.

Cersei knew her Husband, the King was trying his best. There wasn't a damn whore within five meters of Robert ever since Robin was born Fifteen-Years ago. She hadn't heard the she-wolf's name since Fifteen-years ago.

So she told herself it wouldn't happen anymore, she would stop.

Then Joffrey was born. Jaime had been elated and a tad bit smug, like he had accomplished something considerable. The Blonde Kingsguard only bothered to hold Joffrey once, refusing to get close to the child in any way other due to 'Arising Suspicions'.

Cersei's love for her brother dimmed a little after that. She promised herself again that it would end this time. No more would she fall for her brother's charms and sweet, honeyed words.

She was overjoyed when little Myrcella Baratheon was gifted unto this world with hair even darker than her older brother's. The little girl, unlike Robin had inherited her mother's green eyes, lithe frame and incredibly well-defined cheekbones. Robert loved the little princess almost as much as his firstborn son. After the delivery Robert had taken to the side of her bed and kissed her deeply.

"You've given me all I've ever wanted...thank you Cersei." he had said, taking her into his arms and holding her close. Myrcella had Robin wrapped around her little finger, it was clear that the Prince would do anything for his younger sister, as all of his siblings.

Jaime had refused to speak with her for a month after that, not that Cersei cared, she had two little children to take care of, she didn't want the wet-nurses or maids taking the experience away from her.

A year later though, Cersei felt a curious mix of absolute hatred and pure love as she stared down at her newly born babe Tommen...the Tommen who had green eyes, blonde hair and looked nothing like the King. Jaime had laughed when he saw Tommen's features and mumbled to himself as he walked off, not even trying to hold his second son.

Cersei's already dimming love for the Kingslayer was crushed brutally in her heart. She was sure that no one would know, no one would find out.

All she could do was hope.

* * *

"Your Grace, the men are already by the the docks, at your command." Ser Barristan Selmy bowed before his Prince. Said Prince was polishing his ridiculously large War-Hammer, handling it like a mere stick. The Lord-Commander turned Captain marveled at his Prince's strength, the boy was strong, very strong. Even Robert didn't possess this monstrous, crushing power as a teenager.

"A moment Captain-" Barristan smiled at his new designation. The Prince had Appointed him Captain of the Spartans, taking responsibility as leader of the guard if Robin himself was incapacitated in some form. "-there, all cleaned up." the prince muttered to himself and stood up, once again surprising Barristan by the _sheer_ height of the boy.

The Captain calculated a height of six-foot-two and was boggled at the fact that the young man in front of him was _still_ fifteen. "Captain if you would?" Robin asked, holding out a yellow cape. The Former Lord-Commander of the Kingsguard smiled and put on the cape for his liege.

"Come now, we shouldn't be late, mother would be terribly upset if we made the whole of King's Landing wait." he said, hefting the Hammer up on his shoulders.

As the exited the armory and began walking through the Red Keep, servants would smile and waved their goodbyes to their beloved prince, wishing him well on his long journey. The news of Robin's departure took the whole of Westeros by storm. Many offered their well wishes for the Crown Prince and had sent gifts, mainly armor and weaponry.

Some saw this as an opportunity as - without a doubt the strongest person in the Royal Family would be gone for a long time, creating windows for plots to be made within the Capital, already were courtiers and Sons of Lords were making their journey through the King's Road.

The braver ones had tried hiring mercenaries and assassins, most of the hired swords had rejected the offers, they knew it was complete suicide should the murder be traced back to them, a very small elite few, however had accepted, only to demand ridiculous prices in return.

After a few minutes of hard, non-stop riding, the pair finally reached their destination, where hundreds of people were waiting for them. Handing his horse's reins to a servant, Robin made his way to his family.

"I guess this is it.." he muttered, trying to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. Robert looked into his son's eyes and nodded, giving him quick tight hug. Robin understood, the small gesture told him all that was needed to be said.

"Take care son." the man gave a sad smile, trying his best to keep his emotions of out his voice. His Queen was trying and failing do to the same, her poker face would have been perfect if it weren't for the tears running down her face.

"Letters Robin, and take care." she said, not trusting her self to speak any more. Robin nodded his head and gave the queen a significantly longer hug than his father. Both parents had already spent all of yesterday night saying their goodbyes till the wee hours of morning.

Robin had slept in between his parents, both embracing him as tightly as they could like they did when he was still a small child.

"Now, come here little siblings!" Robin suddenly said, startling the poor three children. All three of them ran towards their kneeling brother who had his arms spread open. The three jumped into him, who caught and lifted them up easily.

"I'm going to miss all three of you so much" Robin said, squishing them together - making them squeal in laughter. After kissing all their foreheads, Robin put them down and went to his knees, bringing him closer to them.

"Now I want you to be behave while I'm gone understand?" Robin wagged his finger, making them giggle. "No running away from lessons-" here he paused and shot a look at the grinning Joffrey "-and definitely no running out into the city without guards." he finished, looking pointedly at Myrcella and Tommen.

The two children laughed and muttered their insincere apologies, making the Crown Prince sigh exasperatedly. "Take care of your siblings Joffrey, you're the oldest now and remember the talk we had. I have complete faith in you, don't fall off the rails now." he spoke softly, confusing his brother with the modern slang.

"Of course! I'll become big and strong like you and protect our family!" the boy shouted, raising his fist. Making his parents smile down at him.

"Good lad." he muttered and turned on his feet, making his way to the light frigate waiting on the company of three-hundred and one.

"Spartans! Move out!"

Slowly the personal guard moved out and into the ship, followed by the Prince. Robin quickly made his way to the deck and went to the back of the ship, the side facing the docks and the gathered crowd.

"My beloved Citizens of King's Landing!" his ridiculously loud voice carried. The hustling and bustling crowd went silent quickly, the people from Flea's bottom taking a bit longer to settle down.

"I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart, for taking the time off your tasks and jobs to come here to see me off!" he continued.

"The travels I will be undertaking are guaranteed to be dangerous, life-threatening even." he stopped to let the crowd speak before raising his hands, calling for silence.

"Make no mistake my people this is not for myself but for you! My people! My Kingdom!" Robin looked to his father, who gave him the biggest smile he'd ever since from the man.

"As I am now I'm simply not good enough to be your future king! The people of Westeros deserve better! I will be better!" he roared, raising his fist. "My people, I assure you that this journey will not be in vain!"

The whole of Blackwater Bay seemed to rumble and shake as the people erupted into cheers and stomping, even the so called 'Distinguished Nobles' forgo'ed all sense of decorum and joined, unwillingly pulled in by the Prince's charisma.

The kingdom would remember this day, the day that Prince Robert Baratheon went to kill the boy, to become the greatest King in History.

* * *

"Where to your grace?" one of the former-knights turned spartan asked. The Golden Haired man would have easily been taken as a Lannister if not for his bright blue eyes.

"Pentos my friend, from there we will plan out our destination throughout Essos - I hear that the Unsullied are quite the unbeatable warriors. Perhaps we should give them a try?" the Prince chuckled at the man's horrified expression.

"Y-your Grace...rumors say that the Unsullied number fifteen-thousand!" he exclaimed loudly, drawing more attention from the Spartans.

"Aye Jason! They may be Fifteen-thousand but those fuckers are no Spartans!" Robin returned, making the surrounding soldiers cheer.

"Listen all of you! The Spartans are trained and designed to fight against armies ten - no twenty times their number! Yes! I promise you this, give your heart and soul into training have faith in me! Even a hundred-thousand men will crash and fall before us!"

 _ **"AWHOO AWHOO AWHOO!"**_

"Now get some rest! Doesn't mean we're on a ship we can't do drills!" he cackled when the whole cabin erupted in groans of disappointment. Jason mumbled his apologies, rubbing the back of his head before running off.

"I hear that Pentos is having a festival this time of the year..." Robin muttered, walking up to the deck. Heading to the starboard, Robin realized that Westeros wasn't in sight any longer. It was only blue as far as the eye could see.

Palms sweating in anticipation, Robin started his long-awaited adventure.

* * *

 _Few days Later - Pentos_

"Magister Illyrio.." Robin drawled. After a few scant hours of arriving in Pentos, a messenger had came riding through the night, informing the Prince of Westeros that the Magister had invited him and his company to say at his Manse for the time being.

Robin had accepted, having researched Pentos and other regions of Essos extensively. He knew that it wasn't a good idea to slight the Merchant-Prince

"Your Grace Prince Robert, I welcome you to my humble abode." the man returned, bowing as low as his body allowed him to. Illyrio was a morbidly obese, middle-aged man whom Robin was sure whose clothes cost as much as the armor his guard wore. His yellow hair had hints of white in it, showing his age.

Raising an eyebrow at the unusual hair color before answering. "Humble you say? This whole building could buy hundreds of Unsullied." Robin chuckled. "I have to admit my surprise, this invitation was most...unexpected." his gaze upon the Magister narrowed. "The speed of which news of my arrival reached your ears was quite..astounding I must say."

The overweight man guffawed, placing his hands on his bulging stomach as it shook with his laughter. "Come now my Prince, every man must have his secrets yes? Although if the rumors surrounding are true, then I wouldn't have found your company in the first place!" Robin narrowed his eyes at the implied insult, his mind was suddenly filled with pictures of his War-Hammer hitting the man in the face, repeatedly.

"-My prince?" Ser Barristan cut off his inner monologue.

"What?" he asked, blinking his eyes.

"The Magister asked if you would like to meet his guest, he says they hail from Old Valyria..?" Barristan frowned, the Prince rarely spaced out, he must have been thinking of something important the old knight guessed.

"Old Valyria?" he asked out loud.

"Yes your Grace, I think it would make for quite the dinner between your two parties. Why don't you and your men get cleaned up first? I will have a feast ready for them in a few hours." Ilyrio continued.

"That would be acceptable-" Robin nodded and turned to Barristan "-Captain, get the men settled down and place Cain in charge. They are to camp outside for the duration of the stay, You, Abel, Jason and Alexander will remain with me." he ordered.

"At once Your Grace." the man bowed at made his way outside.

Turning his head, Robin's gaze sharpened as he spotted armed guards at every entrance...and escape routes. He also noted that there were way more guards than needed for a mansion of this size.

'Foolish man...try anything and I will crush you...' he thought as he was lead to the baths.

* * *

"Something's fishy here..." Cain, a notable member of the Spartans said out loud, drawing many of his comrades attention. Cain was the first small-folk to be inducted into the Spartans, although he was looked down upon by those of higher birth, he quickly established himself as one of the top ten fighters, earning their grudging respect and much later, friendship.

"The atmosphere...the guards movements... Cain's right, something's not right here." another Spartan whispered. It was surprising that a soldier with barely a year of training could read the situation with utmost precision, but Robin's men had an extra advantage in the form of magic.

Unknown to the Three-Hundred, Robin had imparted a silver of his magic into every single man during the first few months of training, imbuing them with extremely heightened strength, stamina and speed. Their natural instincts were also sharpened considerably.

Although the Spartans did note that their physical state was an impossibility, they passed it off as the result of the 'Devil-Stag's' training from hell.

"Should we do something?" a soldier asked.

"No." Cain told him. "Robin's orders were to stay here and do nothing. Besides, the captain and my brother is with him, not to mention that Alexander. It would take fifty men to take the bastard down on a bad day." he spoke.

"And if something does happen..." he warned, making the rest tense. "We'll simply kill them all." he voiced out, sounding eerily confident as his eyes narrowed at the patrolling unsullied.

* * *

 _To be Continued_

 **A/N: Well this is embarrassing. I'm sorry I didn't upload two days ago guys, my laptop was giving me all kinds of problems and my phone screen is really small and it gets really annoying having to type. Reincarnation will be put on hiatus for a week or two until I fix this damned Laptop. Love you guys. buhbye and sorry again.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting the Targs

**Reincarnation**

 **Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Harry Potter still do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: I just couldn't stay away, so here's a full chapter, straight from the crappiest IPhone 4 in the World. The laptop is still fucked up, and I can't afford to get it repaired lel, so sorry people.**

 **One more thing, I'm having a really hard time Proof-reading and correcting my mistakes on the phone, I heard that we could get Betas here? I would really appreciate some help. Thank you.**

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen wondered who was the 'esteemed guest' that she and her brother, Viserys would be meeting, the purple eyed girl shivered at the thought of her brother and rubbed her arms, trying to give herself a measure of comfort. Viserys' behavior had become even more erratic since they moved to the kind Magister's home.

He'd often spoke about the Usurpers and how he would crush or burn them, for the was the great dragon, the last of the Targaryen Kings. Daenerys missed the times when the siblings were younger, when he brother was... more kind, more gentle and respectful with her.

Viserys taught Daenerys all she knew about their history and Westeros. He would often went off and loudly about the day he would sit on their father's throne. She was inclined to believe him... but Daenerys knew that it would be close to impossible right now.

The pair of siblings had been travelling all around the Free Cities, becoming guests of the more powerful citizens Essos. Although the people were kind, Dany knew that their welcome and smiles would soon fade when the saw the Targaryens weren't making any progress in retaking their birthright.

"Dany." a voice called out to her from her chamber doors. Turning around, Daenerys resisted the urge to shiver in fright as her brother's gaunt face came into view. The yellow sun's rays were shining bright, making his silver locks look even brighter than usual.

"What?" she asked and immediately winced as her brother's face morphed into a glare. "I-I'm sorry b-brother."

"Illyrio has informed me that we will be dining with one of the most powerful Lords of Westeros." he whispered, walking towards her with slow, measured steps. Stopping in front his sister, Viserys smirked, sending involuntary shivers down Daenerys' spine.

"I expect you to be nothing less than perfect tonight, sweet sister." he spoke, running his hands up and down her arms.

The former-princess knew, she knew that someday she would wed her brother when she came of age, just like their parents, and their parents before that. The fact that the Targaryens have been performing Incest for centuries did not quench the feeling of... _wrongness_ within her.

The soft, uncalloused hands that were caressing her before suddenly tightened into a vice-like grip.

 _"_ Did you not hear me?" a hint of madness could be detected within his lilac eyes as the Targaryen bore his eyes into his sister's.

"Y-yes.." she stuttered out, at this point willing to do anything to get her brother to stop. She winced as the force constricting her arms got even tighter for second before releasing her.

That was going to leave bruises.

Viserys tutted at the rapidly forming purple marks that were adorning his sister's arms and made a mental note to get the maids to dress her in something long-sleeved.

"Good. I hope to form an alliance with our guest, if the stories Illyrio told were true, then the Iron Throne will finally be within my grasp." he told her. "Remember sweet sister, perfect. If it goes as well as I think it would you might even find yourself a new husband!" he cackled and walked out of the room, leaving behind a terrified young woman.

* * *

Robin wondered who the so-called Valyrians were; whoever these people were, they were lucky that he wasn't his father. The King hated silver hair and purple eyes with a passion.

Sighing to himself, Robin continued following the servant to the diner room. Illyrio had called for him just a few moments ago. The Prince mused at the leading servant's blue hair, he didn't think that it was natural considering her eyebrows were brownish in color. Ser Barristan and the Sparatan Abel were shadowing him from behind, keeping their eyes open for any threats; one could never be too careful.

"Here we are m'lord." the girl smiled sweetly as he gestured to the closed doors made from mahogany. Robin whistled at the decorations adorning the immediate area. the closer he got to the center of the compound the more expensive it got.

He nodded at the still smiling girl as Ser Baristan opened the doors. Robin was immediately greeted by copious amounts of expensive food that a party of four couldn't hope to finish. Sizzling meats of all types, exorbitant wines, spices from Dorne and much more were laid upon the table.

The Diner room was lighted by various scented candles and a large chandelier on the ceiling. Robin raised an eyebrow at the two..silblings? Yes siblings, those two were too young to be husband and wife.

He could hear harsh whispers being traded by the magister and this mysterious Valyrian. Robin waited politely for the conversation to finish, the two men hadn't seen nor heard the doors open for him. They were too deep into the conversation.

The girl however, _did_ notice the three Westerosi enter the diner room. Her expression of shock was amusing, her eyes were wide opened and her jaw was but an inch from meeting the floor.

Robin gave the young girl a kind smile but frowned when he saw Ser Barristan Stiffened up. Making sure to ask him about that later Robin cleared his throat, having waited enough.

* * *

Daenerys stood at the corner silently as her brother discussed important matters with their host. She was wearing lovely silk gown that covered her arms till the elbows. The Magister had already called for the Westerosi Lord not a few moments ago; taking deep breaths, Dany prepared herself to make a good first impression.

Suddenly the doors were open by an aging knight clad in steel and leather armor. He was clad in a yellow cape and had a sword sheathed by his waist. Taking a deep breathe, Daenerys was promptly stunned at the next entrant.

He was ridiculously tall and absolutely massive for his age. Even from here Dany could see his piercing blue eyes clearly roaming across the room. His black hair was cut short and was swept to the side. His aristocratic features showed strongly in his jawlines and cheekbones. She didn't think he was older than seven-teen, which baffled her since she had never seen a seventeen-year-old this _huge._

Briefly she wondered if this person could compare to the Mountain that Rides, the abhorred knight that murdered her nephew and niece. The man - no, _boy_ suddenly looked at her, making her eyes widen even further if that was possible. Suddenly, the girl felt very self conscious under his searching gaze.

"Won't you Introduce me to these people Illyrio?" the boy said after clearing his throat clearly didn't work to bring an end to the dragging conversation between the other two men.

Jerking violently, Viserys covered his surprise and put on a smile on his face, gesturing for his sister to do the same. Daenerys complied, not wanting another set of bruises before she went to sleep.

"My apologies My Lords, I did not mean to keep you waiting, I introduce you to Viserys of the House Targaryen, Third of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First men; Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." the obese man introduced jovially, with a huge smile on his face, bowing down low.

The chamber was as silent as a crypt and the temperature dropped noticeably, a feeling of impending doom pressed down on everyone whose name wasn't Robert II Baratheon. Daenerys felt as if the Stranger himself had entered the place.

* * *

Robert's eyes were narrowed dangerously, his mind was whirling at the impossibilities of this current...predicament. 'The Merlin-damned balls on this fat son of a bitch.' he thought vehemently. If this man before him really was the Targaryen Heir that escaped...this would be a huge problem for him.

"What game are you playing old man?" his words departed his lips in a soft hiss. The yellow haired man in question merely grinned, while aforementioned King looked slighted.

"Is this how you greet your True King?" the silver haired man snarled, placing a hand on the sheathe of his borrowed blade.

"Tell him." Robin merely spoke, his voice taking on a sibilant-like tone.

"What are you-" Viserys started.

"My King; let me have the honor of introducing you to the Crowned Prince of the Iron Throne, the Prince Robert, Second of his Name."

If possible, the room got even colder.

"You are either a Genius or a Madman to even think of orchestrating this meeting." Robin said, his eyes never leaving the now shocked, disgusted and outraged man in front of him.

"And the young lady would be?" Robin asked, gesturing to the remaining Targaryen.

"Princess Daenerys is-"

" _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"_ Viserys screamed, his shrill voice reverberated and bouncing off the walls. "The son of the Usurper here in my home!?" he raved.

The man looked behind Robin and gasped. "Ser Barristan!" he exclaimed. "Good! You have brought the son of the traitor to me! Restrain him!" Viserys continued, not seeing Barristan's look of disturbance.

"What are you waiting for? Your King commands you!" The echoes of Viserys' maddened screams echoed.

"The last Targaryens... have you invited me here to eliminate me?" he asked nonchalantly. Abel and Barristan tensed, recognizing _that_ tone of voice, their hands drifted to their respective weapons.

Robin could see that the Targaryen girl was shaking, scared out of her wits.

"Fortunately, I am not foolish enough to have the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros after my hide." Illyrio replied, "I invited you here as a guest, and to dinner, won't you sit with us and eat till your heart's content?" his smooth velvety voice caressed Robin's ears.

If he were any other man, the Prince might have been taken in by the Magister's kind face and smooth words... unfortunately Robin had spend his previous life fighting against the Late Lord Voldermort, and no one was more convincing than that Snake-Devil.

"A few drinks; then you will tell me why you have brought us together." Robin said and to the surprise of everyone else, sat down at the head of the table, gesturing for everyone else to do the same.

"How dare you-" Viserys continued, still mightily insulted that Robin was even breathing the same air as him.

"Please. Sit." Illyrio's voice became hard and his eyes narrowed. Viserys' words got caught in his throat and he gritted his teeth, submitting to his hosts authority. As mad as he was, the former Prince would be a damned fool to slight his only ally in the world.

Hands trembling in anger, Viserys hissed at his sister, calling for her to sit. The poor girl jumped and almost ran to her place at the table, making Robin chuckle. His two personal Guards proceeded to close the door and stand near the walls. The Queen had made it painfully clear that her son was never to be left alone with unknowns.

Making the first move, Robin cut into the steak laid before him, raising an eyebrow when the rest only watched him.

"So... what could you possibly hope to achieve from this...meeting?" the Prince asked slowly, carefully selecting his words.

His face broke into smirk and he slowly sloshed his wine in the golden encrusted goblet. "Why, all I want is peace your Grace, Peace to the Seven Kingdoms and to the Targaryens."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Robin replied, as calm as ever. "A Pentoshi merchants wants peace for a continent across the narrow sea; and to people whom he owes absolutely no loyalty?"

"It seems that you do not believe me my Prince, these are no lies that are coming out of my mouth."

"Foolish scum, you should be grateful that your head still lies on your filthy body. If it were up to me you would have been dead the moment you stepped into this room. Prince? A usurper! Nothing less!" Viserys spat, ignoring the warning gaze of the Magister.

"A delusional madman with hopes of conquering his former-homeland. No armies, no money, _one ally-_ " here he paused to glance at Illyrio "-and no skills or knowledge of warfare whatsoever." Robin snorted.

" _FUCKING-"_

"Be Silent." Viserys turned to gape at the silent Pentoshi, the yellow haired man had never spoken to him this way before. "I am trying to get you into a better position in the world; for your benefit and here you are screaming like a petulant child, disrespecting _my_ guest. _Sit down."_ his voice echoed, now hard and unforgiving instead of the smooth like tones. His face was the definition of blank and his eyes were widened slightly in anger.

"I find this game to be quite tiring Magister. Tell me what you want." the Prince turned his gaze at the female Targaryen when Illyrio did.

"Marriage."

Robin jerked back in his seat, as did every other person who did not spoke. "What?" he asked, looking disturbed.

"Your Marriage to Daenerys Targaryen would quell any discord among the people who...dislikes your father's reign; Not to mention cement your position as the True King of Westeros, having a Targaryen wife would do this quite nicely." Illyrio this time outright glared at Viserys when he saw that the man wanted to interrupt.

"Yes, Marry the girl and have my parents murder her in her sleep, makes for a perfect lovely marriage doesn't it?" Robin snarked. "You tell me that you wanted to aid the Targaryens, I assume the only aid they would accept is the retaking of their father's throne. Marriage, while longer, saves time and quite abit of blood and money doesn't it?"

"This was stupid and a waste of my fucking time, I'm leaving. Barristan! Abel! get the men moving, they haven't had night drills in quite a while haven't they!?" he shouted and stood up.

"Do not think I won't be leaving here without a price though." he said, pointing a finger at Illyrio. Suddenly, his bright blue eyes, shone a great Viridian Green, the colour very similar to the light of the Killing Curse from this previous world.

With that, Robin dove into the man's mind.

* * *

"Calm down, now the seed has been planted within his head, that option of marrying Daenerys will always be available to him." Illyrio said, smiling. "If all else fails, then we will steal the Iron throne from under their nose, having a royal child with Targaryen blood will help us greatly. he continued.

Dany was completely and utterly silent, the girl was terrified for her life. She didn't know what was going on, only that the Prince of the Current Royal family of Westeros was just here and that she was to marry him if he accepted. Although that comment about his parent killing her shook her up.

Dany felt as if she was just a single insignificant speck on the a giant board-game. Even her blood and heritage was useless in this matter, she was just a girl who didn't know anything.

What she did know was that if her brother was really planning on retaking that Iron Throne, he would have to go through Robin Baratheon.

She couldn't see him coming out of that confrontation alive.

* * *

 _To be continued_

 **A/N: I know, it's bad but this chapter had to be written. I was seriously stuck on this chapter, no knowing what the fuck to do. I'm sorry guys! Anyways, next chapter will have a time skip.**


	7. Chapter 7 - We Go South!

**Reincarnation**

 **A/N: So last chapter was pretty crappy, I'm definitely NOT typing on phones again, this is on a borrowed laptop. And for people messaging me saying that Robin is doing jack shit on improving Westeros' economy, living conditions and expecting him to be the PERFECT prince without absolutely ANY FLAWS.**

 **Gimme a break, that's what YOU expect from a GOT/HP Reincarnation crossover, Unfortunately; I'm not writing that. Just be patient will you? What you expect him to go all Confucius at age 10?**

 **Come on man, this is the problem with you fanfiction readers, you expect the Main Character to pull epic shit within the First few chapters of the story. Where's the fun in that? Relax and enjoy it slowly, I'm not going anywhere, I want to actually build the story up.**

 **If you still disagree with me, I can just do the whole thing in point format without dialogues -.-''**

* * *

-7-

"Prince Robin, our next destination..?" Ser Barristan left the sentence hanging, ever since they left the Magister's compound, the Stag-Prince was the definition of silence, not a word left his lips and the more experienced knights had to take command for the time being.

After quickly making sure that there were no signs of the camp after they packed, Barristan had send scouts to ensure that the company's backs were well protected. The Spartan was feeling tense, none of them knew what was spoken during the meeting and was anxious to see the Prince acting so quiet and moody.

The sun had fallen from it's high position hours ago and the moon had taken it's place, bestowing the lands with a soft glow that was just enough for the people to see. Pentos was unusually quiet at this point of the night. The typical nights would have been filled with lights and shouts of joy from those who thought the night was still young.

Robin's horse trotted slowly, neighing every now and then; it's rider was still dead silent, so deep in thought he had wasn't able to perceive the goings of his surroundings. The Spartans close to him grimaced, they had never seen their leader like this and was at a loss at what to do.

"Your Grace.." The Golden-Haired Spartan Alexander called out and slowly touched his Prince's shoulder.

"Wha-..what is it?" he frowned.

"Ser Barristan was asking about our next destination?" Alexander queried.

"Oh that...we're going south." he simply said, causing confusion and raised eyebrows.

"Lys my Prince?" Cain asked, his hopeful tone of voice making Robin chuckle.

"Further down my good man." he said, laughing when he saw faces of disappointment within his ranks.

"We're going to do what we came here for ya idiots! We ride to the Disputed Lands!" the response he received was less than impressive.

"Those lands are said to always be riddled with large skirmishes and small wars between sell-swords and the three cities. What reason do we have to place ourselves in the middle of _that_?" the ever so serious Abel questioned.

The savage grinned that Sported Robin's face send shivers running down their spines.

"We're going to train!" he cackled. "You men need real battle experience and that place is the largest training ground in the world! Listen all of you!" he raised his voice slightly with the subtle use of the _Sonorous_ charm to empower voices.

"The time-limit is One Year! We're going to subjugate the whole area! Yes...just the three-hundred of us.." he quickly said, seeing the incredulous expressions of the Spartans.

"Fame!" he shouted, regaining attention to himself.

"Money! Strength! Recognition and Women! To the High-born lads! This is you chance to prove that you aren't some prissies with silver-spoons stuck up your arses and you fuckers from flea bottom! This is your time! Everything you want lies south of you! So get off your arses and **GET IT!** "

This time, the resounding Cheer _did_ impress him.

As the men slowly started moving out in the night, Ser Barristan moved towards his Prince, stopping him in his tracks.

"I knew there was a reason you erased everyone's memories except mine your grace. I assume that you are planning to inform me why?" Barristan said.

"We have a problem Ser Barristan...very big one I might add. My father will not like this." Robin sighed, bringing his palm down his face.

"Is it the Targaryens your Grace? You are planning to take Daenerys' hand in marriage?" if he wasn't going crazy, Robin could have sworn that Barristan sounded hopeful.

"No...but it is related to the Targaryens...specifically Aegon IV the Unworthy." Robin looked to the moon, cursing this new development.

"I don't follow.." Barristan's grip on the reins of his horse tightened, Robin knew that his knuckles were probably white under those leather gloves.

"The Blackfyres Ser Barristan...they're still around and the heir is alive and kicking. Somewhere out there in the known world there is an Aegon Blackfyre, Second of his name."

Ser Barristan's eyes widened so much it looked like they would jump out of their sockets. 'Robin's right...the King will _not_ like this..' he thought grimly.

* * *

"The Stories are true then...this place looks like goblin shite." Robin muttered in distaste at his immediate surroundings. The Disputed Land's land (Apologies^^) were mostly barren and incapable of supporting crops and livestock.

The so called citizens of the area formed groups from twenty to two-hundred just to survive. These small groups would usually clash with one another for territory and food.

Funny thing is, the people on opposing groups held no real animosity towards one another, all of them knew that they did what they had to do in order to survive; there were no ulterior motives. In this case, the phrase 'Survival of the Fittest' was most aptly used.

Unfortunately, none of them would be considered the fittest when pitted against the hordes of sell-sword companies and rag-tag groups of bandits. The clashing small armies here paid no heed to the destruction they caused to the people during their battles.

The aftermath would be even worse; when the companies would lurk around the small villages looking for food and women to satisfy their stomachs and carnal urges. Violence in abundance would occur if these men did not get what they demanded, it was a huge wonder to Robin as to how the people in the disputed lands hadn't gone extinct.

Of course Robin had taken all of these into account way before he even stepped foot onto the ship that brought him to the foreign continent. The plan would be to set up a base-camp, a Headquarters of a sort smack in the middle of the Disputed lands and move spread their men slowly outwards.

The three-hundred men would be divided into three and sent into triangles outwards into the area and would continue splitting their units in half until the Spartans were reduced to a mere ten per group.

The orders were simple, bring the people of the disputed lands under one banner and crush any opposition under-heel. Robin made sure to tell them to call in for reinforcements if they were too overwhelmed.

"What's...Goblin Shite?" a spartan who heard him asked.

"Small hideous little creatures that insist that all your money in your bank belongs to them due to some half-cock loophole in their contract that may or may no be made up." Robin's eyed twitched violently, oh how he hated those stuck-up little nut-cases. He should have done more damage with that dragon as he was escaping Gringotts.

Shaking his head, Robin dismissed his old memories and smirked and the now incredibly confused man who probably didn't understand a word he said.

"These people have no Idea that we're related to the Iron throne so we will make use of that. Listen closely now: whether it be Myr, Lys or Tyrosh, Hell even if the fucking Dothraki shows up, I want no hesitation, no waiting. They show the slightest sign of attacking; you annihilate them. Understood?"

Robin spoke to the Spartans closest to him, trusting that they would get the information across.

"What about the Second Sons? The Golden Company or the Harpy's?" came the question from a soldier.

"If they give you reason, stick a sword in their gut." Robin turned to his men and gave a small sad smile.

"I know you're nervous and scared out of your mind but you have to steel yourselves. These are not good men, they never will be. Make no mistake, neither are we. Once you step into that battlefield and start killing, all of you - nay, all of _us_ are evil. I want you to remember that, War is never the answer...ironically and unfortunately...the world we live in only allows Wars for solutions." the men were staring at him- _him_ like he was their saviour.

Robin's experience taught him not to let that continue, his previous life taught him that the higher the pedestal they put him on, the easier it would be for them to topple him from the very same pedestal.

"I am just a brat. A sheltered Prince who only wants an adventure, not thinking about the consequences of my leaving...the effect it would have. I'm almost ashamed to say that I dragged you here, from your home just to satisfy my lust for freedom."

Quickly, sounds of protest rang throughout the ranks, surprising Robin slightly.

"We are with you my Prince!"

"I will follow you to all Seven Hells!"

"I'd fuck all the Seven in the ass if you would only ask it of me your Grace!"

That last one brought a great wave of laughter throughout the men. "You crude fucker Jason. My mother would have had your tongue for that!" Robin shouted back, inciting a new wave of laughter.

Letting the Spartans have their fun, Robin allowed them to settle down on their own.

"Back to the point! Listen all of you! You Spartans are privileged with castle-forged armors and training from hell itself!" he called out, causing grimaces.

"What I'm asking of you is impossible, conquering the Disputed lands with three-hundred men, and facing threats from the likes of the Golden Company _**BUT I EXPECT YOU DO IT!"**_

"We will be elite, the best of the best, one of us will be a thousand and a three-hundred of us would be a Million! We will make the impossible, possible. Cities would close their gates when they hear us march! Because we are the most fiercest, ferocious fuckers out there! We are the best! _**WE ARE SPARTANS!**_ "

 _ **"AWHOO! AWHOO! AWHOO!"**_

"I'll see you fuckers at the meeting point then! Last ten men will be awarded the most prestigious positions of Latrine-Captains!" he laughed out loud as the men quickly scrambled around like chickens without heads.

His words would ring true. Rumors of the 'Red-Robin' and the 'Most dangerous three-hundred men alive' would reach even the ears of the Iron Throne's Spymaster in the coming years.

* * *

Jon Snow frowned as he was quickly ushered out of the main hall, where his father the Lord Stark could be seen _and_ definitely heard arguing with the Lady Catleyn yet again.

Their topic of argument was the one thing the Northern couple disagreed on: The Bastard of Winterfell, Jon himself. The young boy was the only one of Eddard's children that showed the typical Stark Features. Even little Arya had hints of the Tully look etched within her facial structure.

Sighing to himself, Jon began walking aimlessly around Winterfell, ignoring the whispers that followed him like some kind of miasma. He was mostly used to them by now but he couldn't lie to himself and say that they didn't hurt.

Maybe he could go find Robb, his half-brother wouldn't say no to playing soldier and Robb was basically inseparable to him. Not really looking, Jon gave a shout of surprise as he collided with a female form.

"Ouch..."

Jon was laying on top of the girl he smashed into, his own face deeply buried into the mud, grumbling, Jon pushed himself up and found himself looking into very blue and bright eyes.

"Sansa? aren't you supposed to have lessons?" Jon asked with a raised eyebrow, frowning when he got giggles in return.

"What? Something funny on my face?" Jon narrowed his eyes.

"Actually y-yes, now get off me if you please? My dress is already ruined, you're only making it worse." she half-scolded him, but even she couldn't keep the smile off her face, Jon looked like a right-idiot with all that mud on his face.

"What are you doing bastard!" a furious voice echoed, Jon found himself roughly pushed off Sansa. Gasping in surprise, Jon looked up at the offender and shuddered at the pure hatred that Lady Catelyn was sending him.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter again bastard!" she spat, glaring at the poor confused tween. Ignoring her young daughter's violent protests, Catelyn called for guards to sent Jon back to his room...with force.

"Mother stop!" Sansa screamed and ran towards her brother, who was already being dragged off and grabbed his hand. "We weren't doing anything! He's my brother!"

"A bastard is what he is! Do not ever call him that in my presence Sansa! I wonder if he even has Targaryen blood in him." she said spitefully.

" _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"_ a ridiculously loud, and very, very angry voice screamed into the area, stunning everyone.

Lord Eddard Stark was usually very calm and composed, it took alot to get a rise out of him. Seeing his blood being treated like some common criminal by his own wife got a _big_ rise.

The sounds of leather creaking could be heard from the Lord Stark's two fists and the guards holding Jon immediately set him down as gently as possible. Ser Rodrick Cassel, the master-at-arms quickly moved to get the guards to leave, not wanting Lord Stark's kind reputation to be destroyed by letting him get his hands on them.

"All of you, back to work!" he barked, causing the half-forming crowd to quickly disperse, they had never seen their Lord this angry and none wanted to test his quickly thinning patience.

"Sansa, get cleaned up, Ser Rodrick will take care of Jon. Quickly now." his grim voice softened a tiny bit at addressing his children.

"You will follow me into my solar, ** _Wife_**." Catelyn flinched at the frosty tone and quickly made to follow.

* * *

"No worries there lad, the bruises will be gone by tomorrow." Ser Rodrick said.

Jon nodded and said no when the knight asked if he needed anymore assistance. Pitying the boy, Ser Rodrick ruffled his hair and told Jon to come to him for lessons every alternate days. He said it was to teach him how to fight properly like a northman, unlike all the prissy training that all the high-born were forced to go through.

Jon simply nodded and watched as the old knight left his chambers. Sitting the on the bed, the normally quiet boy broke out into sobs. He knew that his step-mother disliked him...but no to this extent.

The woman hated him simply for existing, what child could understand that logic? He remembered Sansa's forlorn expression as she dragged herself to the baths, he hated that look. He hated it whenever his siblings would look that way.

Jon loved his father and siblings but he absolutely hated it here. Was he going to be stuck here? Being nothing but a bastard who knew how to fight? Even the small-folk looked down on him and jeered when he passed by!

He needed to be someplace else...he needed to be at a place that didn't give two fucks about birth. Jon needed to leave.

Gritting his teeth, the boy promised himself that he would see his father and force the man to let him leave. They say that even a bastard can rise high on the wall...maybe he could go there? The wall was protected the Seven Kingdoms from the wildlings...among other threats. Being a black brother was prestigious.

Or he could even travel to Essos and be a Sell-Sword! He had heard stories of completely ordinary men becoming incredibly rich due to their martial strength alone.

A series of knocks brought Jon out of his stupor and he quickly responded, telling the person to come in.

"Sansa...?" he frowned, why was his sister crying?

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

 **A/N: Next chapter will increase the pace, there will be time-skips. Also there will be scenes showing you how Robin's birth has affected Cannon, e.g The Priestess of Rh'llor. Robin will also show off some of his magics and the information found in Illyrio's head will be revealed in full.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Reason He Doesn't Use It

**Reincarnation**

* * *

-8-

The Land of Always Winter; it was aptly named for the piercing cold land that lay beyond 'The Wall'. No one knew what truly inhabited the inhospitable region, or if it was inhabited at all. It was said that the 'Others' or more commonly known as the 'White-Walkers' originated from that area of the continent. Most believed this to be nothing but tales to scare and bogus spread to cause unnecessary panic among the lesser educated.

Some knew in their heart that White-Walkers were an important part of their History of the Continent and were more suspicious of the stirrings up north.

Eight-Thousand years ago during the time period of what came to be known as the 'Age Of Heroes'; the longest, coldest and most horrifying winter came down upon Westeros like a blanket of pure ice and death.

Babes couldn't suckle from their mother's tits because the milk would freeze as soon as it left the body; nursing them was an impossibility and so, in desperation and extreme sorrow were the young strangled to death by a pillow. Many thought it was a kindness, they would rather the babe die swiftly rather than suffer in starvation.

The Southern Kings castles meant nothing against the terrifying bite of cold. They froze to death in their high chairs while trying to gain any semblance of control among their rapidly dying vassals.

No one could grow food and the stocks were dying out quickly. The people starved to death as their stomachs turn to Ice; the heat drained from their body. When the people of Westeros thought that mankind of the continent would go extinct... _they_ came.

Like a child slapping around a ball, the demons of the night and cold swept through Westeros from the very north, coming down upon the already weak and exhausted kingdoms of men as if they were merely talking a walk in the garden.

Great, Undead horses were their steeds and Pale, giant spiders were their hunting dogs. Their control over anything cold and dark were unmatched even against the Children of the Forest whose blood ran with magic itself.

Armies were sent to contest this threat but to no avail, the dead were revived...as enemies to their former comrades as wights. The Undead soldiers slaughtered anything in their path and in the process, recruiting even more wights to their ranks as every sword cut through flesh and bone.

It was then the Great man who would come to be known as the Last Hero set out of his companions to find the children of the Forest; their purpose, a truce to battle the threat that threatened to kill them all.

Eventually, when all was thought to be lost; the hero's work paid off and a last alliance of men and the forest march against the armies of the Others and on the very ground from which the wall would rise they fought for the survival of Westeros. The Night's Watch was formed and the Battle for Dawn was won, the Others were drive back to their cold abode and Bran the Builder raised the Wall.

Now, some Eight thousand years later..

* * *

Lord-Commander Jeor Mormont was called the old bear by most who knew him. The man was still hale and hearty in his elderly age and could wield a sword as good as any of the young lads on the wall; although his sword skills rarely needed to be used given his position.

The Old bear was a very strong leader with and a formidable commander on the battlefield, his leadership skills were nothing to sneeze at and his fearlessness was quite known throughout the north in his many clashes against wildling raids in his younger days.

Currently standing in his personal solar, looking outside the window was the man himself. The eerie howling of the artic winds pierced through his ears and the biting cold, his skin.

There were reports of dead wild animals being scattered all over north of the wall. There was no trail and no evidence left at the scene; the rangers were at a loss as to how the animals dropped dead without so much as a scratch on their hides.

There were also sightings of Direwolves migrating south. Jeor had never seen one before, he had heard tales of how huge the monstrous wolves were, the adults being as big as a horse.

This was worrying. If the damned wolves were coming south that meant that prey was scarce up north. Jeor knew what was causing this, it was an inevitebility.

Winter was coming... _ahead of schedule_

* * *

The Lord of Light - also known as R'hllor is a deity widely worshiped on the continent of Essos. The Lord of Light has been described as a "fire god" by its clergy "fire priests", as His worship centers around fire and light.

The faith of the Lord of Light is the majority religion in several of the Free Cities, and extends to Asshai in the distant east. Worship of the Lord of Light is almost unheard of in Westeros, even with the help of multiple priests stationed around various important people to encourage practice.

With their so called 'Shadow-Magic' and Blood Rituals, these people were reputed to even posses the power to return the dead to the living.

In Essos, the collective Red Priests were experiencing quite the anomaly. Those who could perform magic had found it increasingly effortless to cast spells in their Lord's name. Even the grunts and the new initiates were able to perform the basics without difficulty.

This phenomenon was both welcomed and yet treated with caution. The Priestess' cast their fiery gazes into the flames - asking for guidance from their Lord, praying for their questions to be answered...all they received was silence and the crackling of the hearth.

Without the at large world noticing, magic was slowly coming back to the lands...

* * *

 _Unknown Location: Base camp of the Spartans_

"What's this about Aegon Blackfyre your Grace?" Barristan questioned. The campfire's crackling and the occasional cricket were the only sounds that were heard as Robin gathered his thoughts.

"Exactly what it is captain." Robin replied with a heavy sigh. "A great many things were revealed to me as I delved into the Magister's mind." he continued. "You know that Illyrio had a second wife yes?"

Barristan merely nodded his head, not wanting to interrupt his prince. "Her name was Serra... Illyrio found her in a Lysene pillow house, and enjoyed her so much, he brought her home as one of his bedwarmers. He grew to care for her and eventually married her... what he didn't know was that Serra was actually Serra Blackfyre."

By now Robin's audience of one looked very disturbed. Of course the man would, he was of course, the one who ended the Blackfyre line when he killed Maelys the Monstrous on the Stepstones.

"How a survivor of that damned family survive I knew not... this... poses a great problem for the Seven Kingdoms." Robin rubbed his face, already thinking of the Chaos the boy would bring if he ever made himself known.

"The King will want to take action my Prince." Barristan said. The old Knight seemed to age a few years right then, for he knew that Robert would not stop until he got his hands on the Blackfyre.

"Which is I will not be informing the King about this Captain." Robin made a sound in the back of his throat, warning the man not to interrupt. "I do not care if it is an act of treason! Think about the fucking consequences! We both know that my father loathes the Dragons with every fiber of his being!" he said harshly, although not unkindly.

The Former Knight flinched a little at his Prince's tone. "We will not speak of this any further Captain... there are more pressing matters that needs to be addressed immediately." he said.

"More so than the Blackfyre boy?" Barristan replied.

"Yes more than him-" Robin snorted "- we have a damned traitor on the small council."

Barristan seemed oddly calm as he spoke. "I know that Pycelle, Varys and Littlefinger cannot be trusted...it must be one of them..."

"Varys. The Spider wants to seat a Dragon's arse on my father's throne... at all costs..." Robin groaned. He was rethinking his journey throughout Essos, there was so much shite to deal with at home he was beginning to think that maybe they should return.

"We must send a letter immediately!" Barristan exclaimed loudly, already moving to get things ready.

"No." Robin said quickly.

"No...?" the man replied.

"Yes you heard me...our letter would have been inspected top to bottom ten times before my father ever got it. The cock-less wonder is _that_ good. I digress, currently Varys has no reason to openly betray us. The man's facade of loyalty is actually working in our favour. Whether he is a traitor or not, he has no rival when it come to being a spymaster. We must not chase him away, I rather have that bald prick close to us rather than a thousand miles away where he can whip up plots after plots."

Barristan sighed, he most definitely did not agree with this but he would follow his prince's orders. "Your grace I was wondering if you would...satisfy an old man's curiosity.." he spoke tentatively.

"Speak Captain, I will answer to the best of my abilities." Robin replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Your magic my Prince... it is obvious that you posses abilities that could easily be used to take over an entire continent and bring an army down to it's knees...why-"

"-Have I not been using it?" Robin continued, chuckling. Barristan nodded, a grim smile plastered on his face.

"What do you know of magic in General?"

"Well my prince, I know that magic was at its strongest during the age of heroes. It's power and influence slowly died out as time went by, propagated by the burning of the weirwood trees and the dwindling practitioners."

Robin was quite impressed at Barristan's knowledge and urged him to go further.

"The dragons were one of the last magical entities in the world and when they died out, magic died out with them." Barristan finished.

"Very good Captain. Not a single wrong information."

"Thank you my prince, but the question is, how are you related to all of...this?" he gestured randomly, trying in vain to visualize an unseen force.

"Let me start by first explaining that some living and non-living things in this world naturally give off magic, these things, have a magical core ingrained into their very being, or soul if you prefer."

"Mankind used to have these people with magical cores that were able to perform great feats of magic in the past, like the wall for example. They died out for some reason and all that's left are pale comparisons."

"Dragons were walking - or flying magical factories, their cores were ridiculously large. Even breathing they gave off magic, weirwood trees were very much the same, to a lesser extent."

"When they died out, magic died out with them and only scraps remained, only allowing for parlour tricks and pathetic excuses for spells."

"I, Captain; have the magical capacity equal to that of Balerion the Black Dread the day he died."

Barristan knees buckled at the revelation, he shook his head and blinked his eyes, to clear the confusion and shocked but when he looked upon the powerful blue piercing eyes of the prince slowly turn a Viridian green, he knew in his heart that Robin was speaking the truth.

"I am constantly restraining the magic, not using spells as long as its of paramount importance. Because all of this?" he gestured to himself "- all leaves a residue, a very powerful magical residue that allows others to make use of it."

"I am trying to prevent the Age of Heroes from resurfacing again Captain. That is the reason why magic should always be the last option."

* * *

"Sansa? Come in! Why are you crying?" Jon said to his sister as she slowly stepped into the room, looking around as if afraid that she would be caught committing a crime.

Without warning, the red-headed girl jumped into her brother's arms, breaking out in sobs. She started spouting apologies while hugging as tight as she could.

"Calm down! It's okay It's fine! I don't blame you for anything." he said, rubbing slow circles around her small back.

After a calming down, Jon brought the girl to his bed, setting her down. Sansa's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and it broke Jon's heart to see his little sister in such a state.

"M-mother said that I shouldn't c-call you b-brother anymore!" she managed to get out through all those hiccups. "She s-said you were a mistake and shouldn't h-have been born, she doesn't want m-me talking t-to you ever again!" the girl sniffed.

Jon's teeth were gnashing against one another and his eyes were wide in rage. He'd just had about enough with Catelyn Stark. How dare the woman call _him_ a mistake when it was his _father_ that cheated on her! He didn't understand her hatred against him! Seven hells! He didn't care any longer! Jon wanted to leave and he wanted to do it very soon.

"Why does mother not like you Jon?" the girl asked, her voice so full of naivety and innocence that it made Jon smile.

"She hates me because I'm not a Stark...yet I am my father's son." Jon tried to explain, but only got a blank face in return.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Jon rubbed the back of his head nervously, he didn't exactly know what to say without giving the girl an even worse image of her own mother. "Err..you see... we share...umm the same father but.. our mother's are different and that's why she doesn't like me?" even as he explained it to Sansa, Jon realized once again how utterly fucking stupid the whole thing was.

He snorted when he saw Sansa was already ignoring him, deep in thought. Suddenly her head snapped up so quick that Jon thought she might have broken something.

"That's easy then! We'll just make you a Stark!" Sansa jumped happily, clapping her hands and started congratulating herself for her brilliant idea.

"One Problem." Sansa's smile disappeared as quick as it came.

"Your mother will never allow it to happen, we'll have to ask permission from the King to legitimize me and no doubt Lady Catelyn will use every ounce of her power to prevent it...I don't want to cause problems for our father.."

Sansa frowned heavily, once more back to thinking. Jon chuckled at his sister, wanting to know what else she would cook up.

"I know! You can do it like mother and father! I know that she used to be Tully and when she married father she become Stark! You can do the same thing...only the other way round?" she tilted her head to the side, confused at her own idea.

"And pray tell, whom will I marry?" Jon asked.

"Me of course! You can marry me and we'll both be Starks! Then we can be together forever!" she squealed and started jumping up and down, obviously very happy with her solution.

Jon started laughing so hard he ended up rolling on the floor like an idiot, ignoring his pouting sister all the while.

"Oh Sansa...never grow up.."

* * *

 **A/N: I was really busy and tired and tired and so so busy. Sorry for the extremely late chapter. Apologies for the grammer/spelling mistakes, I've been trying to get a beta but..**

 **Also, I really don't want to skip the adventures in essos because character development yknow. We, are going to meet someone very familiar in the next chapter. Also i have a question about adding another crossover to this one. What do you think about say...dragonborns?**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Prodigal Son Returns

**Reincarnation**

A/N: I think I should say this. Some of you people are taking this WAY to seriously. I'm only writing this for FUN, as a hobby that I share with those of you that want to read. If you think that something is wrong, then just tell me nicely, like a civilized person. No need to be all rude, sheesh. I'm not forcing you to read or anything.

For the rest of you, I am absolutely astounded by the amazing reviews and the overall postive reactions to this story. Love you guys. muaks

* * *

 **I'm putting this out right now. The ideas behind this story and all elements within it that are my own are free for use. No permission is needed, hell if want to copy the whole damned plot than go ahead. Who knows? Maybe you'll do better? I'd love to read that.**

* * *

-9-

"You fuckers don't seriously think that fifty of you are enough to take _me_ on do you?" came the drawl, as Robin hefted the great warhammer atop his shoulders. Sounds of pained groans could be heard under him as he checked his fingernails for dirt.

Sitting atop the mountain of men, Robin made a face at the remaining ten men that stood before him. Fifty had come to take him down and forty were now laid broken beneath him. But they were all worthless, he was speaking to the one man that remained unscathed, the one that actually managed to bruise him.

It had been three and a half years since Robin first set out on his adventure in Essos. Three and a half-years since he'd initiated the campaign of conquering the Disputed lands.

Although it took them a few years, long, terrible and oppressive years filled with desperate battles and ruthless bloodshed, they had done it. Or so they thought they had. A semblance of a city had rooted itself smack in the middle of the disputed lands. A city where people were safe from the warring free cities and where they could have somewhat of a normal life.

Slowly but surely, farmers, masons, blacksmiths had slowly drifted into this new city, most of them were fugitives or natives of the land. With great care and a large amount of advice from his Guard, Robin had managed to raise buildings, trade posts and the like with money or materials from raids and purchases. With great care and control, Robin had injected his very magic and a part of his essence into the very land itself, making sure that every single drop of magic was fully ingrained into the land.

The result was lush, green lands suitable for crops and lifestock. It still left him him a tad bit weak and recovering to this day.

The cost of all... this did not come without charge. The once Three-Hundred strong Spartans had been dwindled down to a lesser Two-hundred forty-one men. Many brothers and friends were lost in the many skirmishes that took place. It was and always will be a heavy burden on the young prince's soul. The men that lost their lives had family back home.

The worst part was that they had died willingly for him, for his selfish decision to go gallivanting around in Essos. Which was why that Robin swore an oath. The lives given by his spartans would not be in vain. They had started out in the disputed lands with the intention to better prepare themselves as soldiers and warriors.

Although that intent still remained, it was shadowed by a new mission: To raise a city in the disputed lands. A place where the people who were being slaughtered like sheep could be safe and have an actual life. This city would represent the very heart and soul of the Spartans. It would glorify the sacrifice they made and an utopia where the men would have considered utter perfection.

It was sometimes called the Lost city or the Eight Kingdom in the East, but right now it was commonly known as the City Of **_London._**

Yes, it was completely unexpected and downright strange for the other men. The didn't know where the name came from, it sounded foreign and plain weird to their ears. When asked about the naming of the city, Robin merely said that it would have made Dumbledore laugh his old arse off, which sent the whole cohort into another round of confused questioning.

"The Mighty Red Robin. Where are your pansy guards? I still have a debt to repay the idiot brothers for this!" the man snarled, pointing his finger at the scar that went down his right eye. The man in questions was a muscle bound god that was dressed in very limited, leather armor. His red cape fluttered in the wind and a golden helm sat atop his head.

He held a short blade by his hand and a large shield in the other. Hair as black as night adorned his head, covered by his helmet matching his coal black eyes.

"William and Michael will not be joining us today...unfortunately. They'll have to miss me beating you and your wives back to whatever hole you came out of." Robin smirked.

"You're a bloody freak of nature Robert Baratheon... but that does not matter! The undefeated streak dies here! I'll take you to hell with me if that is what it takes!" the man spat, making his companions cheer.

"You can try **Leonidas!** " Robin roared and leapt towards the company of men, disregarding his massive handicap. With a yell, he slammed his hammer so hard Leonidas' shield dented inwards, turning it useless.

"All brains and no Finesse! Get a real man to fight me! Where's Selmy!?" Leonidas taunted as he dodged the one hit kill swings from Robert's hammer.

"Right. Here!" Robert said as he unexpectedly dropped his weapon and launched a high kick towards the temple. Making use of the distraction he delivered mighty left hook that sent the man flying. Robin picked up his trusty weapon, walking towards the group of men.

"You should know better than to try taunting me old man!" Robin laughed, dodging the multitudes of blades with frightening ease. Slowly, the other ten men were whittled down to none as Robin systematically took them down with his mountainous warhammer.

Robin went to finish the older man off but a sudden pain his chest jarred him into silence. _'Not again!'_

By now Leonidas had already recovered, the other warrior took advantage of this and threw sand into his eyes. Robin screamed in pain and got even more as he felt a sharp object gave him horrible gash across the chest.

Forcing his eyes open, Robin barely dodged another slash. Leaping backwards to get his bearings, Robin cursed as he examined the wound that was inflicted. His moment of pause was short lived as the other man bared down upon him, delivering lethal strikes one after the other.

"If its you, anything goes Red!" Leonidas' yelled, only to receive punch so fast it blurred, sending him flying yet again.

"Shouldn't have let my guard down." Robin cursed, seeing copious amounts of blood.

"That's the twelfth time, you've refused to join me. Maybe I should try a different tactic.." he cracked his knuckles, smiling at the dazed combatant.

Suddenly the sound of hooves beating against the grounds rumbled across the land followed by a dust cloud. Not a few moments after, a company of Spartans numbering a Hundred appeared. And they looked absolutely pissed.

"To the Prince!" Jason screamed, leading the charge himself.

The Spartans broke off to attend to their Prince, the horses quickly made a circular guard to protect him from all sides while trapping the enemies at the same time.

"Day by day I ask myself why I still let him live." the Prince shook his head.

"Robin! You're injured!" Alexander panicked.

"Calm down...I'm always injured, quickly now." Robin said calmly as he sat down, waiting for his wounds to be dressed.

"Why do you insist on wielding that bloody hammer? You're ten times better with a sword and a hundred times better with your bare hands!" the blonde man continued.

"I've told you why, we're not having this discussion again are we?" Robin groaned.

"But we will be having words about you going out alone without guards my Prince." the steely, hard voice said from behind him. Robin turned his head and grinned sheepishly at the frowning Barristan Selmy.

"You were lucky you ran into Leonidas and his bunch of rascals. If it were any other mercenary band you wouldn't have been so lucky Robin." Barristan sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous, It would take a whole lot more than fifty to kill me." Robin muttered. He grunted in pain as dirt was rubbed into the wound.

Robin remained silent as his wounds were bandage. "Leave them here. Come Alex, let's go back home." Robin grunted as he was helped up.

'Home..' Barristan thought. Was London becoming their permanent home? Was his Prince ever planning on returning to Westeros?

* * *

"Are you sure you can't speed up the recovery?" Barristan asked for the umpteenth time.

"I would, but the amount of magic required for me to get my body back as it was three years ago is simply too much. The amount of magical energy released would be enormous. I can't have that happening. The healing will happen naturally as planned." Robin smiled, the old knight was becoming somewhat of a grandfather to him with all that caring and worrying.

"Look on the bright side! We have a population of ten-thousand strong!" he continued.

"Your time is almost up Robin." Barristan suddenly interrupted. Robin's face fell.

"I know, we have to go back...but-"

"No buts Robert. We've made an oath, a promise to return on the fifth year on that day that you left. You have a duty to your people!" Barristan urged.

"And are these not my people!?" he gestured violenty. "This city is barely out of infancy! It needs me!"

"Or is it _you_ that needs the city?" Barristan rebutted, not fazed by the agitation.

"You will have to go back to Westeros Robin. You will have to sit on that Throne one day and you will have to leave!" Barristan pressed.

"I wish to be alone captain..." Robin shook his head, slamming his arse on the chair.

"Very well.."

* * *

Cersei Baratheon was on cloud nine. Today was a very special day, one that she had been waiting for five, long and agonizing years. Today was the day her first born son would return home and take his place by his family's side as the Crown Prince.

The whole city of King's Landing were getting ready for the return of the prodigal son. It was as if the news of Prince Robert's return had breathed life into the Kingdoms of Westeros.

People from all over the land had come for the event and tourneys were already planned for the day. Not to mention the Seventy-Seven course meals that was being prepared.

Lords and Ladies were already wearing their best and making sure their offsprings do the same for the great feast. Even the Great Tywin Lannister himself was already making himself at home in King's Landing.

Cersei walked with an extra skip in her step, which was very, very unsettling for everyone who knew her, even her own husband had checked to make sure if it really was his Queen that was walking around the Red Keep.

"Mother!" a squeaky voice called out to her. Cersei smiled, and received the hug from Tommen.

"Do you know what day is it today my little lion?" she asked him, carrying the boy on her hip.

"They say that big brother will come home today!" the boy giggled excitedly.

"That's right, the ravens report that his ship will be arriving around noon. Now I want you to go get your big sister and make sure she gets ready, understand?"

"Yes my Queen!" the boy saluted her, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

Tommen had certainly grown, he was a plump boy of eight, and looked to be an almost exact copy of Jaime when he was at that age. The boy's blonde hair reached his shoulders and his green eyes shined, mirroring his mother's own.

Cersei put the little boy down and smacked his bottom before letting him sprint through the castle. Shaking her head at her youngest's antics, the Queen continued on her way to the throne room.

After a few minutes, she reached her destination, the big daunting doors were guarded by two Gold-Cloaks. The Queen ignored the two men and entered the throne room, she was surprised to see her father The Lord Tywin there, accompanied by Lord Mace Tyrell, her Good-brother Renly, the Lord Hand Jon Arryn and a few other nobles that she didn't care for.

"Come forth My Queen!" Robert's loud voice sounded through the room, turning all attention unto her. Cersei basked in the small limelight as she made her way to the smaller seat beside the Iron Throne. Taking small, lady-like steps, the Queen ignored all attempts at making eye contact with herself, only nodding to her father out of respect before she took her seat.

"You must be very happy my Queen, the Prince will be returning in barely a few hours no?" Tywin's deep, baritone voice always commanded respect in whichever room or tent he stood in.

"Of course, Lord Tywin; After five long years, the heir will finally take his place beside his father. As his mother, I hold nothing but happiness for this joyous occasion." she said, smiling a bit. Although the fact that she called him _Lord Tywin_ was not lost on everyone else.

It was a less than subtle hint that the Queen was not as close to her father than the Lannisters made them out to be.

"Very good my Queen! Although I do hope that Prince Robert has not forgotten our ways! It wouldn't do well for the Heir to the Throne to come back acting like an Essosi!" Mace Tyrell laughed, both hands holding his belly.

The King's eyes hardened, it was barely the tiniest of motion but nevertheless the more matured members of the court caught it. Already were they praying to the seven as Mace Tyrell's infamous stupidity made itself known in all the wrong ways.

"Come now Lord Mace! My nephew was already hot-blooded Westerosi man before he left! The Baratheon blood sings the loudest within his veins! A few measly years in the east are scant enough to change that." Renly countered.

"While I am not opposed to standing here making pleasantries with the lot of you.." Jon Arryn's drawled "-maybe we should get to the point of this meeting before my old bones decide to take a nap in this chair." he finished.

It was a testament to the power of The Hand of the King, only second to the King himself that Lord Jon was able to make such discourteous comments without fear of retribution, not even from the Old Lion himself.

"Jon's right! Tywin! Why did you call this meeting between the Lords and Nobles?" Robert grunted, already wishing he had a cup of wine in his hand. Feeling a soft, dainty hand slip right into his, Robert sighed; if it weren't for his wife, he'd reckon he'd already be a fat slob with a hundred chins and a belly as huge as the fucking spymaster.

"The Prince will soon reach his twentieth nameday in a matter of months, surely your Grace have already decided on a suitable wife for the young man? A future Queen?" the Lord of the Rock asked.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed drastically changed, almost everyone in the room tensed up. Tywin was right, the prince would be twenty soon, surely the young man would be getting married soon?

"The matter of...Robin's wife is still in discussion between the King and myself." Cersei spoke tentatively, this was _not_ the time to speak the wrong words.

"If I may, your Grace. My daughter Margaery..-"

"He's here he's here! I can see the ship!

Everybody jolted into place as Tommen ran inside the throne room, followed by an extremely apologetic Myrcella, who was struggling to catch her younger brother. The only princess in the family was barely ten namedays old, already were the subtle hints of great beauty she inherited from her mother was showing.

Her dark hair sucked the light out of her surroundings, her green eyes had darken with age; one could confuse them for being black.

"Tommen! Come here!" she hissed, aware of their surroundings, she _did_ not want to get in the middle of adult discussions. Most of them were drawn out and plain annoying. The girl certainly took after her eldest brother concerning court.

"Come here little lion.." Cersei spoke softly, embracing her youngest and putting him in her lap. "Now, what did you see?"

"I saw his ship! Robin's here mother!" the boy continued exuberantly.

"That's impossible! He's half a day's early." Robert frowned.

"It's true father, it was the same ship five years ago, I remember it." Myrcella said.

"This meeting is adjourned! If it really is him then we'd best get ready." Robert said, standing up.

* * *

Robin sat on his bed, pondering his five-year journey into Essos. It was originally supposed to be just him and his friends touring the other continent as freelance mercenaries, gaining experience and such. He didn't expect to raise a whole city out of nowhere. Sighing, Robin closed his eyes, taking deep controlled breathes as he readied himself.

 _"Come forth...Death"_

There was no darkness, no change of temperature, no trembling or even sound. The Cosmic being was just...there out of nowhere.

 _ **"Master has called...I have answered.."**_

Meeting with his so called 'Servant' was not a pleasant thing to do. The constantly shifting face gave him the creeps, the being before him was surreal. Conversations with death always left him numb and empty.

"The plan, is it working? I have been restraining my magic as much as I can." he said quickly, wanting to get this over and done with.

 ** _"Not...as much as... Master would like.."_** Death replied, it's layered voice taking a sudden high pitch.

 ** _"Walkers...still... rising...R_** ** _'hllor's influence...strengthens.."_** it continued, taking slow steady steps towards its master.

"Fuck!" Robin cursed out loud. That wasn't good enough!

 _ **"Master must be...cautious...the three-headed dragon will soon rise...and with it..your end."**_

"Not unless I crush the flying lizards first! I did it once as Harry Potter and I'll do it again as Robert Baratheon!" Robin snarled, his infamous Baratheon blood acting up.

 ** _"I... have faith in you..master...but remember...even the Master of Death...is not immune..to a Great...PROPHECY!"_** Death shrieked all of a sudden, it's face taking on the guise of someone familiar...long ago.

"Hermione..." Robin chocked...standing up, he slowly brought his hand up to caress his deceased best friend's cheek. The Not-Hermione smiled at him...making his eyes water.

Robin was about to speak when a scream tore throughout her throat, and her countenance shifted once more...into his greatest enemy.

"Bah!" Robin grunted, shoving the face of Lord Voldemort away from him.

 ** _"Magic...sssshould not be ressstrained...conssssequences are making itssself...known already..hasss it not?"_** Death hissed in parseltounge.

"I figured...with all the blood vomiting and the fainting spells." he spat. Turning abruptly, Robin frowned at the many faces of Voldermort. The old-snake face that he knew and hated had switched into that of Tom Riddle, the fifth year.

"I _am_ doing the right thing am I not?" he asked.

 ** _"What is...right and what is..wrong? Perspectives...Lord Potter...Restraining yourself..will no doubt slow...the...rise of magic...and with it...the walkers... but...on the other hand!-"_**

The classic image of death returned without warning. Robin stared unmoved at the skeleton now floating before him, spinning a great scythe.

 _ **"If you die from this...sickness...the world...would be in the hands...of...dragons..and AZOR-AHAI!"**_ Death hissed, blurring before appearing before him, making Robin stumble back into his bed.

 _ **"You..must choose..master...this sickness you have obtain was borne out...choice...your own choice...fate will not be happy if I interfered...once more... this I cannot...assist you..farewell...O Great and Mighty Master of...me."**_

And then it was gone...just like that...

* * *

Joffrey Baratheon just had his four and tenth nameday not a few months ago. He had grown much in the last five years. He was now almost as tall as his mother...which unfortunately, was not particularly tall at all.

It was a sore spot for him especially. He had wanted to surprise his big brother Robin when the man finally came home from his adventure.

Speaking of Robin, Joffrey couldn't wait to meet his brother and regale him with the stories of _his_ own adventures in King's Landing! Their father had assigned him a sworn-sword by the name of Sandor Clegange. The Hound looked terrifying with his enormous stature and his horrible burn scar. Joffrey didn't think too much of it, nor did he really care.

Commoners could do what they liked as long as they didn't disturb him and his family. Grinning, Joffrey quickly made his way to his chambers, there was news that his brother was arriving hours early ahead of schedule.

He couldn't wait to tell him of the time he went hunting and killed his first animal with his beautiful crossbow. Although their father had kicked up a fuss and called him a disgrace because he used a woman's weapon. Joffrey frowned heavily as he thought of his _father._ The man was always constantly finding something to accuse him of, if Joffrey didn't know any better he would have accused the King of hating his own son for no reason.

But he couldn't care less about his father, Robin was more of a father to him than the King ever was! What was worse was that his mother never did anything to help him whenever he got into trouble with his father. It was irking.

Joffrey scoffed, the old man wouldn't be alive forever. When Robin took the Throne Joffrey would be by his side every step of the way, he would make a grand Hand of the King!

* * *

Myrcella Baratheon was taking a second bath. The weather in King's Landing was so ridiculously hot that it was practically impossible to stay dry for more than an hour! Sighing, she took a deep breath and went underwater.

She didn't know what to feel...or think for that matter. Tommen and herself didn't really know their brother that well, no matter how happy Tommen seemed to act. They were simply too young back then and the years that Robin missed was almost enough to extinguish the unbreakable bond they once shared.

If Myrcella was being honest with herself, she didn't even remember Robin's face that well. Whenever she closed her eyes and thought of him, all she saw was a giant person with black hair and big blue eyes smiling down at hert and a feeling of warmth and protectiveness. Even the day of his departure was very hazy on the details.

Myrcella had overheard talks about finding Robin a proper girl to marry. She broke through the water's surface and scoffed. It was ridiculous how his marriage would be decided for him. The Princess was sure that she would be subjected to the same torture. She would be married of and gifted to some highborn idiot like some kind of prize for the highest bidder.

The girl would fight with all her heart and soul to prevent that from happening.

* * *

Robert II Baratheon stood at the helm of his ship, gazing into the horizon. Blackwater Bay was coming in fast, he could already hear the sounds of cheering from land. The soldiers around him were barely keeping it together. Many of them could not wait to be reunited with their family, some of them were filled with anticipation at stepping into a new Continent for the first time.

As the grand ship got closer, the sounds of men cheering, women screaming, children laughing and bells tolling got increasingly louder. The Prince took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air before his nose would be assaulted by the stench of King's Landing.

The Prodigal Son had Returned.

* * *

 _To be Continued_


	10. Chapter 10 - Prelude to the Game Pt 1

**Reincarnation**

* * *

-10-

King Robert was just as anxious as his family was, and it showed. He was constantly cracking his knuckles and wiggling his toes to compensate for keeping still. He wondered what his son would look like after all this time.

Would Robin look like him? Would his Lannister genes reveal themselves with with age? Making him look more like his mother? Would he even come back in one piece?

These questions were bouncing around his head non-stop. Robert sighed, sometimes he regretted allowing Robin to leave. His beloved first-born had become a grown man without his parents. Robert remembered the night they visited his chambers with Barristan, the Lord-Commander of the Kingsguard. The boy was so excited, a touch of innocence still in his eyes, even after the damned Greyjoy Rebellion.

Looking over to his wife, Robert grimaced slightly. Cersei would throw a fit if she ever caught sight of their son's body. Robert knew the boy was never one to shy away from combat. Scars upon scars would be littered upon his body no doubt.

Seeing the Humongous Ship dock into the bay filled Robert with such strong, conflicting emotions that it almost gave him a headache. It was taking all he had not to grab his wife and sprint to the ship.

"My love...he's here.." Cersei whispered tears filling her eyes, but never falling. She still was the Queen after all, it wouldn't do well for her to sob like a child in front of the Small-folk.

Just beneath the helm of the ship, a large portion of the ship suddenly opened up, slamming into the ground, creating an entrance and steps to the Ship. The thunderous sound it made was akin to a signal, one to keep everyone quiet.

 ** _Thud_**

 ** _Thud_**

 ** _Thud_**

The sound of heavy steps were all that could be heard as a huge figure slowly revealed itself from the shadows. Immediately there were mutters and gasps spreading throughout the crowd gathered.

Even the Lords and Ladies couldn't keep silent and started discussing among themselves. Questions like 'Where was the Prince?' and 'Who is that man?' were most prominent amongst them.

Another man, this time easily recognizable by the people appeared beside him, It was the Lord-Commander Barristan Selmy. He bowed once before stepping forwards to the address the crowd.

"May I present to you, your grace! My lords and the people of king's landing! Robert II of the House Baratheon! Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms!" Barristan's loud voice carried through the area.

There was silence.. the place was filled with disbelief and surprise.

 _This_ was the Crown Prince? Heads turned towards the Royal Family, it was as if they wanted to make sure the King was still standing there, and had not just teleported to the ship's entrance. The man standing before them could call himself the King of Westeros and no-one could have refuted him. It was almost as if they were doppelgangers.

The only immediate difference was their hair. One's was long and the other short. The pause only lasted for a moment before the people realized that the man in front of them could be no other than their future liege.

The cheers erupting was deafening, the small-folk screamed their lungs out and stomped their feet, welcoming their future King home.

* * *

Margaery Tyrell was astounded at the response the Prince was receiving, she did not know the man was _this_ popular in King's Landing. Even the knights and those of higher birth had discarded their refined manners to join in the cheering.

It was confusing, Margaery thought, there was no such thing as small-folk loving their Lords it was ridiculous.

She had been taught that power ruled absolute. And the absolute power was the Iron Throne. Her father had made that painfully clear when he told her to get 'closer' to the returning Prince.

Frowning at the continued cheers, Margaery squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at the founder of the so called 'Eight Kingdom in the East'.

He was a very large man, even bigger than the hound, Sandor clegane, his black hair was cut short and trimmed at the sides. Unfortunately he was much too far for her discern facial features of any sort. For a moment, the girl wondered if the prince was strong enough to take one The Mountain himself.

Snorting, she dismissed that thought from her head. _No one_ could face the freak of nature and live to tell the tale.

* * *

Robin was the perfect example of nobility as he calmly strode down the stairs, making sure to smile and wave every few seconds to keep the crowd happy.

Inside, he was anything _but_

His men quickly formed a guard around him to prevent direct contact with the small-folk. One couldn't be too careful.

The people stared in awe at the armoured soldiers and their Prince as he slowly made his way to the recieving area where the King and Queen were waiting with the rest of the family.

Robin was torn between continuing at this pace and sprinting towards his parents. His nervousness was making him nauseous.

'When the hell did I become so popular?" He thought with amusement. He was after all, just some brat that barely interacted with the people before his self imposed adventure.

"Relax Robin, look up there, they've been waiting years for this day." Barristan mumured, jerking his head to the front.

"They haven't aged a day... oh what's this? The old man look's like he's put on a couple hundred stones, all in the belly it seems!" Robin cackled, much to the selight of those around him.

As he got closer, the cheers slowly died, and were completely gone by the time he made eye contact with his mother.

Presenting his softest, most genuine smile, the boy turned man greeted his parents for the first time in years.

"I'n home.."

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, softly but with a hint of steel.

The Girl froze mid-step, slowly turning her head to face the source of the voice, so different yet similar to ther own father. Her green eyes filled with panic as her head darted, instinctively looking for a path to escape, although she knew that she couldn't possibly run from this.

"Big brother..w-what can I do for you?" The girl asked, her voice barely a whisper as the cold howling winds of the night drowned it out in it's violent endevour to make everybody's night as cold and miserable as possible.

"Look at me." her big brother ordered, making her flinch. Slowly raising her head to meet his startling blue eyes, the girl gasped in surprise, this being the first time she laid eyes on her oldest sibling.

His narrowed eyes weree boring into her own, as if he was trying and suceeding, in reading her very soul like a book. A scar made it's way from just the top of his right eyebrow and down to his cheekbones. The thin white line only served to make the man in front of her that much intimidating.

By now her neck was starting to feel the beginnings of strain, the enormous height diffrence forcing her to crane her neck up as high as she physically could.

Slowly, with as much grace as his enormous frame allowed him, the dark haired man brought himself down to his knees, making it easier for his sister to have this conversation.

"I think you've avoided me long enough my little lioness." He spoke, tilting his head in question.

"You barely said hi before running off, leaving me with mother and father. You hurt me feelings, why did you go?" he asked, patience infinite. The man admitted to himself that of all the people, his little sister was the one he looked forward to seeing the most, just to see how much his little princess had grown.

After embracing his parents and exchanging tearful words, he turned to his siblings, preparing to squish them to his breast when his only sister bowed, throwing clumsy greetings to his face before excusing herself, taking Ser Meryn Trant with her.

He obviously knew that something was wrong, but passed it off to deal with later. Whatever it was, it wasn't that serious. He would deal with it later.

True to his word, Robin had gone after his sister after the rambunctious feast, catching her wandering around the hallway near her chambers.

"I-I.. I apologize.." the girl stammered, biting ger lips hard. Sniffing, the girl forced herself to look him in the eyes.

"You're so... different..i-is it really you?" She asked tentatively.

'Ah..so that was it..' he thought. Of course it was, Myrcella was very small and he himself looked very different when he left.

To her, the boy that was her older brother looked no more than a stranger except for his eyes, and one other thing that always made her stop crying or feel sad.

Robin opened his mouth and a burst of amusement in the form of laughter escaped. Opening his arms, Robin beckoned the girl over.

"Come here you silly girl!" He said. Tears filling her emerald green orbs, the girl immediately jumped as hard as she could, tackling the crown prince. The dying embers of their bond was renewed just like that. This time even stronger than before.

The girl sobbed in her brother's arms, uncaring of the world.

'Yes..this is him.. I remember..I remember!' She thought happilly, hugging him even tighter.

Neither sibling was able to detect the shining green eyes that were glaring at them from the dark, glinting with malicious intent.

* * *

Grumbling softly to himself, Robin finally had enough and brought his hand down upon the small council table so hard it left and indent on the wood. His uncle Renly smiled in amusment as the print matched the one beside it perfectly, where the boy's father done the saelme thing when he found out about the ironborn rebellion.

The rest, except for Stannis flinched in surprise, and their eyes roamed to the source, who was almost frothing at the mouth in anger.

"It's been almost an hour! Where the _fuck_ is that old man!" Robin screamed in frustration.

"The King... is a bit occupied at the moment my Prince.. perhaps we should wait a few moments?" The Hand of The King said, his own teeth gritted. It was so like Robert to make them wait and skip out on small council meetings.

"We've waited long enough! I'm starting this meeting now!" Robin snarled.

All protests were harshly 'ignored" in the form of murdering glares. He especially enjoyed watching Baelish squirm in his seat.

"I'll be taking charge of this meeting, if you wouldn't mind my Lord Hand?" Robin asked, the Hand of The King traditionally took over if the King was absent after all.

"By all means, go ahead my boy." Jon waved him off.

The rest was merely interested in how Robin would do things diffrently.

"Starting from the left, report!" Robin commanded.

Stannis merely nodded and proceeded to give his report. "The Royal fleet is at it's barest minimum at the moment my Prince, to compensate for the merchant ships the City makes use of, and other areas the Kingdoms of course."

Robin waved his hand, prompting him to continue.

"I have made sure all men aboard the ships are well-trained. Maintainence of ships have been performed regularly and all vessels can be trusted."

Stannis remained the epitome of professionalism and stoic as he delivered his report.

"What of...Raiders?" He asked, knowing very well of the double meaning that the word held.

"Unfortunately, Piracy still lives among the seas my Prince, I have done all that I can to prevent asssults upon our vessels but without enough manpower and warships I simply cannot take direct action." Stannis concluded.

"The Raiders Lord Stannis." The Prince questioned sharply.

"The Ironborn dare not enroach so close upon our borders, not after the law your father made."

"Ah yes.. no Ironborn shall command nor hold a weapon upon a Ship until the end of time.. quite harsh I must say.." Robin tutted, tapping his fingers on the wooden table

"F-forgive m-me your grace...b-but I-I believe th-that the p-punishment i-is e...qual to the c-crime." Pycelle stuttred, earning a few soft words of agreement from the rest.

"The GrandMaester is correct of course. The Ironborn were lucky your Father did not go through with his plan to completely... exterminate them." Baelish added.

"Lord Stannis you will begin plans to build Warships and Boats Immediately, consult with my Lieutenent Alexander for the blueprints. I think you will be quite surprised at what we came up with." Robin ordered.

'Yeah, more like I stole it from the future... Harry Potter's future I mean.. wait that was the present wasn't it? That means I stole it from my past life's present which is the future of my current life..wait what?"'

"-prince My prince!"

"Wha-" Robin slurred

"I said that it's imposibble to do so right now." Varys grimaced.

Robin frowned heavily, he supposed thst he should explain his reasonings first, after all it would be weird for him to suddenly return and-

"The Kingdom is Two Million in debt..."

.

.

.

 ** _"_ THE FUCK!?"**


	11. Re-Write Notice (Please Read)

**A.N: I apologize, I know you all thought it would be another update hehehe.**

 **Anyways, this very short note is just to tell you that Reincarnation is in the process of being rewritten. Chapters one and two are already done. I'm doing chapter 3 RIGHT NOW, about 500 words in.**

 **Question is, would you guys prefer for me to**

 **1) Post chapters one by one in a completely new story**

 **2) Post all chapters together when I'm done in also a new story**

 **3) Replace chapters bit by bit on the original one**

 **4)Replace everything in the original when I'm done re-writing.**

 **theres a poll btw**

 **Thanks**

 **bye**

 **muaks**


	12. Re-Write has been posted lol

**RE-WRITTEN VERSION OF REINCARNATION will be POSTED IN 5 MINS**

 **A REVIEWER, LIA VALENTINE (COOL NAME BY THE WAY) HAS POINTED OUT THAT I'LL BE BETTER SO THAT PEOPLE CAN READ THE OLD STORY FOR THEIR ENJOYMENT.**

 **CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED WEEK BY WEEK. WHY?**

 **cos im starting to love writing again lol.**

 **bye now and see you on the other side.**


End file.
